Final Fantasy VIII Return
by Tera
Summary: One of those really good sequals...
1. Default Chapter Title

Final Fantasy VIII Return

Squall felt the cool night air as it hit his warm body. The Moon looked as if it was hovering over him because of its immense size. The tiny stars burned with their eternal furry, that was so far away he could never reach them. The balcony of Garden added a renaissance feel in the Moonlight as he turned to see her. She was beautiful, with intense almond shaped eyes and hair colored like the darkest hour of night.

Rinoa turned to look at the man she loved and kissed his sweet lips. She was finally in some peace, and give anything to live this moment forever. She wouldn't have to worry as long as she was in his embrace, but out of it she did fear. She turned away from him and looked back at the ocean because of the sunrise breaking through. She sang the words of that familiar song in her head, "My last night here for you, same old songs just once more. My last night here with you, maybe yes, maybe no." What would she do know? How could Squall and her ever be together? She was the "evil" sorceress and he was the brave Commander.

My Angel, he thought because of the wings on the back of her blue dress. He stood there, awkward without a word. Rinoa, what our we going to do, he thought to himself. Rinoa heard someone approaching and turned to see Edea. Rinoa almost had tears in her eyes.

"Matron," Squall said and nodded. Rinoa just stood there wondering what Edea wanted.

"Squall, may I have a word with Rinoa, alone," Edea spoke with her soothing voice. Squall left with a blank look on his face.

"You are Sorceress Rinoa," Edea confirmed.

"Yes, I'm Rinoa," she replied. Rinoa hated it when people addressed her as a Sorceress.

" I thought I might offer my help and comfort to you?" Edea asked. Rinoa grew impatient because she didn't know how much time she had left with Squall.

"Um… For what?" Rinoa questioned. She had no idea what this woman wanted, but she knew not to be hostile towards her.

"Being the only Sorceress of this time is a great responsibility. And your powers, you do not know how to use them, I can help you learn."

"Why? Don't you know I hate these powers, they're a curse and will only keep me away from the ones I love. Don't you understand? You of all people! I'm sorry." She broke down in tears as Edea gently put her arms around her. Rinoa felt her eyes getting puffy and closed them from the world.

"I know child, I know, but you have a gift, think of this as Hyne's present to you," Edea whispered. 

Squall entered the hall again and saw Irvine fighting with Selphie, Quistis just sitting alone, and then Zell talking to the girl in pigtails. All of his friends together. Angelo strutted across the room, but everyone else was gone. He walked towards Quistis, with Rinoa still on the top of his thoughts. He pulled out a chair to sit in. She looked worried and stricken with depression. Her eyes were weighed down, as was her head.

"Where's Rinoa?" She asked suddenly, she looked up.

"Talking to Matron" Squall said. He wondered what they were talking about because Rinoa was hunched over crying. He moved to get up, but felt Quistis' hand on his shoulder.

"Just a little longer, Squall," she said softly. Squall sat there confused as ever to what was going on. He had learned by now that things changed for the bad very quickly and that thought plagued his mind. Rinoa, just be ok. Squall tried to stand up once more, and Quistis turn and gave him a look of desperation. He was concerned, because he knew something was extremely wrong.

"What is it now? I'm finally happy and something goes wrong." He said annoyed. When things were at any peak something had to almost always step in. He had to go to Rinoa, but Quistis needed him. Though it did make sense, that all there is after up, is down.

"Don't speak of us like were just a burden to you. We're your friends, Squall you can't turn your back on us yet!" Quistis got up and left deciding it was better if she didn't talk to him. Squall still didn't now what was wrong, but almost didn't want to. He turned to look at the balcony and noticed Matron gone. Rinoa's back was towards him and all he could see was the Angel print on the back of her back. He began to walk towards her, but was stopped by Selphie. 

"Squall, didn't you hear?" Selphie said in a solemn voice. Squall grew anxious.

"No" He didn't know what to say. Squall always had a hard time expressing his feelings and even a harder one comforting others.

"Headmaster Cid, something happened to him, they don't know. He was just up and around, and now…Squall, you got to do something." Selphie didn't know how to him.

Squall hated being the leader because everything had to take top priority. He needed to comfort Rinoa, but Headmaster Cid was in some kind of trouble. Parts of him wanted to leave Garden, and disappear not having to worry again. Squall would have had give anything not to go to the infirmary. He needed to tell Rinoa.

"Selphie, tell everyone I'll be at the infirmary soon. I'm going to tell Rinoa." He said calmly.

"Squall, your sure are calm under pressure, no wonder you're the leader," Selphie said reassured once more.

Irvine felt relief as Selphie approached him. Just her smile could make any rainy day sunny. The had been arguing before about Irvine not being true to her and how he didn't _love_ her, but he was Irvine, The ladies man. 

"Selphie, could I ever live without that smile," he said to her.

"Now Irvy, that's not going to make everything better. Headmaster Cid is in trouble. And what about Matron." Selphie's voice was serious like her words. She looked troubled and Irvine walked with her to the infirmary.

Squall stood there, with Rinoa still turned away from him. Rinoa's fears were washing over her so she couldn't see clearly through her eyes. Squall, were not meant to be together.

"Rinoa, something's wrong with Cid. I have to go to the infirmary. Rinoa what's wrong?" Squall asked finally.

"I need to think. What are we going to do, Squall! What's our future? You're the Commander of SeeD, and I'm the Sorceress." Rinoa felt everything closing in on her. She wanted him to say something to make it all seem better, but that's not how it works in reality.

"Who cares what people think. Your not evil, you're just, Rinoa. Cid and Edea are together." He stopped.

"I need to go to the infirmary. Please come, I don't want to handle this alone anymore."

Cid lied there weakly in his bed knowing the end was near. Once a great man reduced to this shell. Every sensation seemed wrapped in illusion. He saw Edea, with her hand reaching towards his. Even if he could never reach back, he would always love her. Even if he loved her more than she did him. He saw Squall in a corner. The boys destiny was so cruel, everything in his life would be hard, even love

"Where, where is Squall I need to tell him something… Very important," the dying Cid said. 

"Don't go Cid, the world and I am not ready to lose you." Edea spoke to him with her small hands cradling his head. Edea felt as sad as she did they day the children had left. She had the same feeling that she was never going to see him again. Her body was quivering, and her long strait hair was in tangles. Quistis hand was on her shoulder, but offered little comfort.

"He'll be here soon, you just have to take it easy, you've got to save your strength, Sir." Quistis said trying to hold back her emotions. She was trying not to cry so she wouldn't concern him. She wondered where Squall was, was he going to keep a dying man waiting? Zell looked frustrated because he knew he was powerless. He held Nicey's hand firmly. Nicey had her head down. Selphie and Irvine looked at each other with acknowledging glances. Selphie was at a loss of words, her innocence and naïve mind couldn't handle situations like this. Irvine didn't know Cid well, but knew he didn't deserve to die.

The infirmary's door opened and Squall looked at his friends. They looked as if Cid had died already. He checked to see if Rinoa was still with him.

"Squall, come here my boy, we need to talk," Cid spoke in his shaken voice.

Rinoa was hidden behind Squall and wasn't sure if her presence was appropriate. These were her friends too, but this was their Cid, not hers. Rinoa sat in the bench near the door, deciding to leave them alone.

Squall took his place on the other side of the bed. It was hard to see the founder of garden on his deathbed. It was disturbing, to say the least.

"Squall, you have a troubling fate, I know. But." He coughed like the end would come before the beginning could progress to the middle. " Hear a dying man out, I just want to say how proud of you I am, and I have always thought of you as a son. Don't worry, you don't have to say anything, ha ha ha. My point is I want you to take care of everyone, my Edea, and the rest of the children. And that, it comes before everything it is…" He started coughing and his eyes began fluttering, but before they closed for forever he looked up at Squall with all his hopes and dreams. Squall's hand went back in anger as he looked at the lifeless body of Cid.

"It's what? Don't do this to me. Don't make me responsible for everyone! Wake up!" He yelled at the corpse. Rinoa got up and rushed over to Squall's side.

"Squall, calm down. He's dead, please-" She stopped in mid-sentence and looked at her friends. Edea had her head to Cid's still body, Quistis had her hands covering her face, Selphie and Irvine were in each other's embrace, Zell looked tense as Nicey cried on his shoulder. Squall started to leave, but Quistis blocked his path

"Squall, what's gotten into you? Our leader and friend just died telling you how much he cares about you. You just can't walk away from us!" Quistis yelled. She was in tears and needed somebody. She pushed Squall away, and ran. She just had to get away from all the stress, and anger she felt. She felt so alone all the time, and Cid's death only made her feel worse. She ran down the peaceful garden hall and out to the familiar front gate. The calm considerate Quistis was gone, and replaced with the desperate irrational women. She was already having a nervous break down before twenty. She thought her feelings for Squall were just of friendship, but feelings betrayed her. When Rinoa came into the picture she had given' up, why was this happening to her. It was like everyone had someone, Rinoa had Squall, Selphie had Irvine, and Zell had Nicey.

Squall walked away from the group, deciding he needed to be alone with his thoughts. He returned to his quarters.

Irvine and Selphie took Edea away from her husband's corpse. Dr. Kadawaki pulled the blanket over her old friend's body. Zell hugged Nicey tightly, and approached Rinoa

"Rinoa are you alright?" Zell asked her. Rinoa felt tears in her eyes once again she wanted to be with Squall.

"You don't have to worry about me, Zell," she said in a soft voice.

"Rinoa, Squall's gonna be ok?"

"Maybe? Nobody can predict the future, right?" She said with a sigh. She wanted to return to that moment, when she was safe in Squall's arms. When she didn't have to worry about being a Sorceress, or the future. She felt sorry for Zell, he didn't know how to deal with these kinds of situations. Rinoa walked out of the infirmary, everything had changed so fast a part of her didn't believe any of it. She felt almost tranquil as she walked towards the dormitory. It was very easy to let her guard down. She neared the entrance of Squall's room and saw he was asleep. Squall always looked troubled, but now he looked at rest. She crawled next to him and put her arms around him. 

"Promise me one thing. That when I'm gone, you won't ever forget me. That far from now you will come to that huge meadow that has all those flowers and sun. That you will see me in the sunshine as it radiates off me. That you will go to me, and hold me close to you so I can hear your heart beating. Then you will kiss me and we will be there together. Forever, that nothing will matter for that moment. Do that Squall, ok?" She said to the sleeping Squall. She lied there for a moment and left.

****

Authors note: This is my first story and what I wish would happen. If Rinoa leaving seems familiar, it is, but something else happens. I like to thank Kate for giving me the writing bug and Darkmousey, D J Johnson for being so funny. More to come soon, I just type slow! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Chapter two-Hello to an old friend

Quistis walked down the sunny streets of Balamb, and enjoyed the feeling of calmness the quiet fishing town gave her. She wondered how everyone was doing, and if they noticed her gone. She walked to the ITEM shop near the train station and thought she saw a girl with dark hair and a blue dress. Rinoa? She dismissed the thought and decided to return to Garden quickly.

Xu's voice on the announcer awoke Squall from his nightmare.

"Squall Leonheart, Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tillmit, and Irvine Kinneas, please report immediately." She was probably wondering happened to them. Squall made his way to the bridge and wondered were Rinoa had run off to. Everything came back to him, Headmaster Cid's death, Quistis strange behavior, she must miss Cid a lot. As he approached the elevator he heard a loud noise, and turned around. He didn't know whether to be shocked or surprised, there was his old rival Seifer. Fujin and Rajin were also present to make up the disciplinary committee. Seifer was talking to a disgruntled Zell which he could hear yelling as he approached the two.

"What are you doing here you BASTARD! Traitors aren't welcomed here!" Zell screamed as he punched thin air. Squall hastened his pace afraid of what Seifer might do to Zell.

"Zell, calm down. Let me handle this," Squall said.

"Well isn't my old rival, Squall! Have you missed me? I see Chicken-Wuss has but what about Puberty Boy, how's Rinoa?" Seifer said confidently.

"Seifer, back off I wouldn't regret killing you," Squall said calmly. Squall was already having one of those days and then Seifer had to show up at the blue.

"I just heard our Chicken-Shit headmaster died and thought I'd pay my respects," Seifer said with a smile. Seifer's reasons were simple he missed Garden. The only thing blocking his return was his ego and pride. He would never let Squall get him in, he could never be in debt to Squall. He just wanted his old life back. 

"Squall, just let me have him, please. I'll take that smile off his face," Zell said eagerly. 

"No. I don't think your worthy to attend Headmaster Cid's memorial. Seifer, give me one good reason why I should let you stay here?" Squall asked.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I found out? You're losing your touch. This is the clincher, Rinoa. I guess Puberty boy just couldn't uh uh ha ha ha," Seifer said triumphantly. He had given himself a reason to stay. He knew the key to Squall was his pathetic love for Rinoa. Rinoa his first love, but she was the past.

Squall didn't know how to react. What had he done to Rinoa? Maybe his nightmare was reality. 

"Promise me you won't ever forget me. Far from now… You will pull me close, and will kiss forever…" What was the meaning of all of this. 

"Where is she Seifer?" Squall asked him.

"Why should I tell you?" Seifer wanted to stay, and this was the only way in. He had seen Rinoa at the train station.

"Seifer," she said with a nod. Seifer almost feared Rinoa, if you thought about how powerful she was. She was this girl that had the love of the Commander of SeeD, the powers of Ultamecia, Adel and some other Sorceress. And Her father was an influential Galabadian general. How could someone with all that power not be evil, or corrupt? He had tried to ignore her, but she had put her hand on his shoulder. "For what it's worth, Cid died today," she said and went into the train station.

Squall's hatred for Seifer was growing, he was afraid of what he was going to do. He finally just walked away. He just had no desire to be around Seifer. 

"So Squall, aren't up for a challenge anymore? Are you scarred Shit-less!? Seifer yelled after him. It felt good to talk to Squall like he wasn't a hero, just some messed up teenage boy.

"Seifer, SHUT UP!" Zell yelled at him. Zell was extremely angered with Seifer because he had betrayed all that Zell fought for, and his beliefs. Zell didn't question Squall's motives and left to ketch up with him. Seifer was once again left with Fujin and Rajin.

"RAGE," Fujin said.

"Ya know Seifer you got to do something about that Squall," Rajin said in agreement.

"At least I got us in," Seifer replied with a cocky grin on his face. Home sweet home, he said to him self as he gazed around the Garden.

Squall was the first one to arrive and Xu looked disappointed.

"Yes Xu?" Squall asked her.

"I was going to tell you all, but oh well. Squall, people are asking why there is a sorceress at Garden. Though I wouldn't worry about it too much," Xu said. Xu always had to bring other people into matters to make her opinions more valid.

"Is that what you called me here for? I wouldn't worry about Rinoa, she's disappeared suddenly," he said. He hoped Xu would be silent after that.

"I'm very sorry Squall, I guess something's aren't meant to be. I assume you were notified of Cid's death?" Xu said. She was frustrated with Squall. She had loved Cid just like a father and he was dead after saying how much he cared for Squall. She was jealous of him. To top everything off all Squall was concerned with was that little princess, and it was already affecting Garden. Garden was Xu's life and she wasn't going to have it fall apart because of one man.

Nida was at the helm like normal, listening to everything. Nida had always thought of Squall as that General who cared for his comrades earning their respect so he could take on any evil. He looked up to Squall and wished he could be special like him. To Squalls delight Quistis walked in before things between him and Xu could get any worst. 

"Quistis, are the others coming soon?" Xu asked. Xu always did respect Quistis, she was honest and kind hearted. 

"Selphie and Irvine in just a little while. Zell was just behind me," Quistis said. Sure enough Zell arrived promptly, with Selphie and Irvine a few minutes later. 

"I called you all here for two reasons. First we need to discuss Headmaster Cid's funeral. And, there was a communication from Esthar, from a man named Kiros," Xu finished. "We need to decide who's going to be the head of Cid's funeral arrangements, Selphie? Will you do it? Squall I think you can handle making party's to go to Esthar." Xu took her place at the side of the helm.

"Is that a yes Selphie?" Squall asked the girl. 

"It would be an honor, but can Irvine stay here to help?" Selphie asked hopefully. 

"Irvine, you can stay if you want," Squall said. The truth was he wanted Irvine to come so he wouldn't have to deal with Zell, but Selphie was probably in a very shaken state.

"I'll help you Selphie. Good luck Squall," Irvine said. Irvine didn't really like Laguna, from the little he knew about him that is. Laguna was one of those sweet, but very unreliable guys. He was happy to stay with Selphie he was her apple pie. He would always be there for Selphie, always. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Then it's settled. Irvine and Selphie will stay here to arrange the memorial for Headmaster Cid. Then Instructor Trepe, Zell, and I will go to Esthar," Squall said in a responsible manner. Everyone nodded in compliance. He was going to have to go see Laguna.

Squall, Zell, and Quistis boarded the Ragnarok, it hadn't changed a bit. Squall took the helm, which felt like a very unnatural thing to do because Selphie always was there sitting cheerfully. Zell sat at the weapons station and Quistis communications.

"Quistis, contact Kiros and inform him we're on our way," Squall gave the order and regretted the words right after they were out of his mouth. He wished he never had to return to Esthar again. So many question, so many different possibilities, he thought. Were was Rinoa, anyway? Why did he walk away from Seifer? And why did Laguna need SeeD? Then Laguna was going to want to have their little "talk", which he had no desire to stick around for. What about Cid's death? Once again everything was unknown and confusing. He felt like a pawn in some sick game on him. 

"Squall, Squall?" Quistis sounded annoyed. 

Rinoa brushed the hair away from her face and starred at her hometown. It was spectacular, the city of lights they called it. It may have been night, but it seemed almost as light as day. Right ahead of her was the main gate that led to the Presidential Statehouse. She wondered what had happened to the city since the absence of their Dictator Vincent Deling. She turned and headed in the direction of General Caraway's Mansion, once her home and the General her father. She hoped Squall was ok, he could take care of himself like he did before. He didn't need her? Take care Squall, don't worry we will see each other soon? She grew closer to the intimidating building. She always did love that house. It occurred to her how funny things had turned out. The girl had always been loved and liked by the people around her, how strange it felt to be completly alone. She thought about her "father", how many things had changed between them since her mother's death.

She could almost remember when she was really little how her mother would tell her to sit with her while she played the piano.

"Whenever sang my songs, on the stage on my own," Julia, her mother would sing. 

Then little Rinoa would sing, "Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard." 

She always did wonder whom her mother had written the song about and when she asked her mother she responded, "For a soldier who went off to war and never returned." 

"Daddy?" the little girl asked. General Caraway was always usually away at war. Julia pulled her daughter closer. She was saddened by her daughter's remark.

"No, not Daddy," Julia said with a sigh. 

"Oh," the small girl giggled in her carefree manner and looked at her Mother again.

"Sweetie, if anything ever happened to me, promise me you'll look after your Daddy, ok?" Julia asked her, stroking her daughters hair gently.

"Why, Mommy, is something going to happen to you?" She asked.

"No, nothing's going to happen to me. Don't you worry about that either."

Rinoa still hated her father because of how he had treated her mother, how he would leave them for so long. She hated how weak he was, how easily he would bend to the all mighty Galabadia. Though she knew he could keep her safe in the mean time. The guard let her through, recognizing who she was. The door opened to her house, General Caraway was there standing in the door way.

"My angel, you've returned at last?" General Caraway looked at her hopefully. Rinoa walked past him with out even an acknowledging glance, and headed to her old bedroom. "Not even a hello? Where is Leonheart?" As much as General Caraway was happy to see his daughter, he also felt concerned. 

"I left him, daddy," daddy was said in a sneer. She closed the door not wanting to have anything to do with the man. She lied down in her antiquated canopy bed, and feel asleep watching the news. 

"Today, the successor for our beloved deceased president was decided. Our lieges' kind and true wife, Christine Deling."

****

Chapter three- Mendings of Broken Hearts

Laguna had the palace and Esthar closely guarded because of the rumors of Galabadian infiltration. He knew it was only a short solution though, because if the Galabadian's wanted something badly enough they would try anything to get it. Laguna starred at awe at his city. Everyday felt like a dream because of how unbelievable it was for Laguna to be President of a city. Once long ago he was just a simple Galabadian army and now all of this. Esthar looked like a barrage of blue crystal towers that shimmered in the sunlight. The roads looked like concrete rivers that stretched onward to what looked like forever. He needed Squall to arrive with the other SeeDs. He was beginning to fear what was going to happen. And he finally needed to talk to Squall. 

"Mr. President, I've been told to inform you that the Galabadians have given you a gift," the Squire said. Laguna looked at the boy, he couldn't have been more than thirteen.

"Notify Kiros and Ward, and keep the package closely under guard in till I arrive in the Greeting Hall," Laguna said.

"Sir, the "package" is a rug," the boy said waiting for a response. 

"Watch it 'anyways', you never know what those Galabadians are up to," Laguna felt stupid, he needed Kiros and Ward by his side. Laguna ran to the Greeting Hall, it was capacious. The room was lavishly decorated, for a reason. It played host to a lot of important gatherings. With vineing and exotic plants lining the wall along with decorative tapestries depicting Esthar's history. There was a grand blood red carpet that spanned all the way to five seats, and above them was Esthar's symbol. Everyone was waiting on him, but all eyes were focused on the rug. He sat down in the middle seat as the guards unrolled the rug. At first the rug was a work of art, with tulips lilacs, and baby's breath. The colors were of springtime light and effervescent, Laguna smiled. Then as the rug unrolled he saw a woman. She was wearing a long light blue dress with darker flowers stitched into it, strapless with a high slit on the side. 

"Mr. President," she said and nodded in respect. 

Laguna was shocked to say the least. She had beautiful eyes in the shape of large sparkling ovals the color of sea foam green, and long lashes to go with her long legs. Her nose was small and slender like her body. And her lips seemed to form a pout, but appealing look on her face. She had light hair that gently fell over eyes. Laguna couldn't help but stare at the young women, so this was Vincent Delings trophy wife. The guards tensed up ready for their orders.

"Mrs. Deling." It was all Laguna could think of to say. Laguna's leg started to cramp as it always did when he got nervous. He looked at Kiros and Ward, their gaze fell onto the figure as well. 

Christine got up, her plan was working out perfectly. She would have Laguna wrapped around her little finger soon. Though he was very handsome though, it was a big change for her. Deling had been so grotesque, she had barley been able to handle it. But this man made her heart flop in mid-beat. His hair was black as night and pulled back in a simple ponytail. His features were soft and a smile that made her forget all those years of suffering with Deling disappear in a second. His eyes seem to express every emotion they felt, and were the color of emerald green. Now this would be an alliance she would agree with. She casually approached Laguna as if what she was doing was perfectly normal, with a smug smile on her face.

"Forgive my intrusion, Mr. President," Christine said in a silky voice. She gazed at the powerful men around her their mouths were open. She ignored them and took Laguna's hand and motioned to him to follow her outside. 

Squall shifted in his seat as the Ragnarok approached Esthar. They landed at the airport, and made their way to the presidential palace. An aid showed them to the room where they had first met Laguna in person. Squall looked around and was surprised not to see Kiros or Ward. Instead he noticed a beautiful woman by Laguna's side.

"Squall, Zell, Quistis great to see you guys!" Laguna said in good spirits.

"President Laguna, may we please get to the matter at hand, wasn't this an urgent call?" Squall tried to be strait forward and ignore the women next to Laguna. 

"Just call me Laguna. Oh you don't need to worry about that anymore. Uh, this is Christine Deling," Laguna said. 

"If there is nothing further then will leave now," Squall asked impatiently, maybe he could avoid their talk all together. Squall began to walk away from Laguna. 

"Christine could you excuse me. Yeah, umm Squall about that talk. Can we have it now, if that's ok with you? " Laguna pleaded. Squall nodded at his friends to follow Christine. He was alone with Laguna. 

"Why now, After so many years? Do you think it would really change anything? Maybe I don't want to talk to you, did you ever think of that?" Squall didn't care anymore.

"I'm sorry." They say you never can escape the past, that it only comes up from behind to bite you on the ass. Laguna looked at his son, his deep brown hair that lightly flopped down covering his striking blue eyes. Then a scar across his nose, he reminded Laguna of Raine so much he would have cried. He wanted to hug him and rite all the wrongs he had committed in the past. 

"Whatever," Squall said to the man. What did Laguna expect to come from this?

"I'm sorry, I know I have neglected this for way too long. Is there anything you want to ask me?" Laguna was trying his hardest.

"I don't know, isn't obvious? You left Raine when she was pregnant, seventeen years ago, to go rescue Ellone from Esthar. You over through Adel, and stayed in Esthar to become president, which you still are. You sent Ellone back to Raine alone because you were too busy. Raine died so Ellone and the baby were sent to Cid and Edea's orphanage. Then what really ties everything together was when Kiros and Ward tell me "You look a lot like your mother." "And it's a good thing you don't look like your father." Then you want to "chat". I don't know what to believe anymore." Squall finished. He felt so alone in the room he wished desperately that Rinoa was standing with him, maybe then he wouldn't have to stare back at Laguna.

"Raine and I were married you know. I loved her very much, despite my actions. I love you too, son." Squall turned away unable to face the man anymore.

"Don't call me that," Squall said in a low voice. What did Laguna want from him? As far as Squall was concerned he had no father.

"I didn't know she was, pregnant. I shouldn't have left anyway. But we both knew we couldn't leave Ellone in Adel's hands. I still don't know why she didn't tell me. I think she wanted me to go and she knew I would never leave her alone like that. I loved her so much, everyday I struggle with her loss because I know I will never be able to see her, to touch her, or speak to her again. Please don't hate me," Laguna stopped because his emotions were causing him to ramble. "I sent Ellone back alone thinking she would be safe because Adel was gone. When I didn't hear from Raine I went back to Winhill, but she wasn't there, and I didn't know where to look. Like you I only recently found out about Ellone being on the White Seed Ship. And that I had a son, and you were-" Laguna paused as he felt his leg cramping up. He bent over from both the pains of his leg and inside. He felt is body getting hot, and looked up at Squall. He looked so much like her, it was like he saw a part of her in his eyes. Squall closed his eyes and the frown on his lips made Laguna choke. 

Squall put his hand against his head, an under statement. How could this be happening to him? It seemed only a moment ago he was holding Rinoa close, never to let her go. And now this. Squall raised his head once more to look at Laguna, his father. Laguna looked as if every bit of strength that had been with him was gone. But before the cold silence between the two could last any longer, Quistis and Zell came barging in.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Ha ha ha ha. Yeah, umm Squall cold we talk to you?" Zell asked. 

"Whatever," Squall started to leave but was again stopped by Laguna.

"Can we talk again?" He asked.

"….Whatever," Squall said as he followed Zell and Quistis out.

Christine entered the room brushing against Squall to get in.

"Excuse me," she added politely. Laguna looked at her with his sad eyes. "Who's that, he's a cute one. Is he your son or something? She asked jokingly. 

"Yeah, he kind of is," Laguna said sheepishly. 

"I'm sorry. You just look so sad, your eyes remind me little puppy dog's eyes. What's wrong?" Christine asked sympathetically. 

"He didn't know he was my son in till recently. I don't think there is anyway to get him back," Laguna said while he sat and cradled his knee. 

"I wouldn't know, but I bet I can help," she said sitting down with him. She put her head against his in an offer of comfort. Christine felt her whole plan coming together as she sat there with Laguna. Soon everything would be hers, though a part of her felt sorry for the man she held in her arms. 

Laguna felt his body shaking, but he felt at peace in her presence. He had always done his best to come off as a sweet man, but he didn't feel so sweet now. 

Zell was impatient as he dragged Squall out of the presidential office.

"What is you two?" Squall asked. He was for once happy for Zell's intrusion. 

"He heard everything, man. Messed up stuff. Never figured Laguna your-" Zell stopped because he didn't want to anger Squall even more.

"Squall, you we're here for you." Quistis said in a voice of concern. 

Squall once again put his hand against his head. He couldn't believe they had been listening to everything. He was and didn't need them around. "Whatever…" Squall said dismissing his friends.

"Squall, I'm worried about you. I like to think that because we all have been through so much that we can take on almost anything, but sometimes things come up. Since Rinoa you opened your self up, but now you're just turned your back on everything." She put her hand on his shoulder and looked up. Please Squall, I don't know now to reach you anymore. 

****

Author's note: Despite making up a whole story for Laguna I still hate his character. More to come soon! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Final Fantasy VIII Return

****

Chapter four- A struggle within 

Selphie looked down at the flowers before her. Crimson, pearl, or apricot peach carnations. Nothing seemed good enough for Headmaster Cid. 

"Irvy, what colors?" Selphie asked holding up several flowers. They were in the Quad near a disorganized stage that was covered in various flowers and supplies scattered about. Though she was honored to organize such an important event it had turned out to be much more daunting than she had ever expected, and Irvine didn't seemed to helping too much. 

"Oh Sefie, what ever one you like," Irvine responded. He was getting bored with all the bows and ribbons around. But he didn't want to seem insensitive.

"But c'mon, which one?" She asked. Selphie saw someone approaching behind Irvine. Was it Seifer?

"Messenger girl and Mr. Cowboy, how's Chicken-Shit's funeral going?" Seifer asked disinterested.

"You big Meanie! Headmaster Cid was a great and kind man, something you'll never be!" Selphie took out her Nunchucks.

"Is that a threat shit-for-brains." Seifer said starring at Selphie's Nunchucks. 

"Now I think that's enough, Seifer. You may not be afraid of little Selphie, but by the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing we never had this talk," Irvine said. He didn't know why Seifer was badgering Selphie, but he really didn't understand why Seifer did anything. Selphie clinched her hands in frustration.

"I can take care of myself! You'll see. Seifer get away! Irvine, uhhh." Selphie finished her fit. Irvine looked at her with a side ways glance.

"Oooo, I'm so scared." Seifer said sarcastically. He smiled and motioned his hand in a challenging way. Seifer looked at Selphie remembering fond times at Edea's Orphanage. When they had all were just kids. He remembered how he used to play war with Selphie, the only girl he had excepted as a friend. He shock his head because of how ridiculous things had become, oh well. 

"What is it Seifer, anyway?" Irvine asked.

"Just got some scandalous news. It seems are "beloved" Head Cid, was poisoned," Seifer said with a sigh. 

Selphie looked crossed, Irvine doubtful of Seifer's words. "How do we know your telling the truth?" He questioned.

"Just heard it from the Doc, or maybe you'd rather hear it from the Queen of Garden herself, Xu," Seifer explained. 

"Well maybe we'll just do that!" Selphie piped up. Selphie started to walk away expecting Irvine to follow, but when he didn't she turned around. "Irvine?" Selphie saw Irvine lying on the ground on his side. She rushed over to him. 

"Don't look at me," Seifer said. Selphie rolled Irvine onto his back, as she crouched over his body protectively. 

"Irvine? What's wrong?" Her voice cracked. Irvine looked unusually pale and felt hot against her. "Irvine?!" Selphie said more concerned.

"Selphie…" Irvine said weakly. Irvine's body was numb and he felt like he was on fire.

"Seifer, go get help, _now_!" She yelled at him. 

Seifer took off and started running to the infirmary. As he entered he found it to be extremely over crowed with wall to wall people. Dr. Kadawaki was running about in the midst of the anarchy. 

"Hey Doc, that Cowboy guy is sick," he yelled above the crowd. Dr. Kadawaki through a cylinder at Seifer, throwing him off guard. 

"Just inject this into his arm, quickly!" She yelled at him. 

Seifer returned to see Selphie pulling Irvine's body up to her lap.

"He's unconscious!" Selphie screamed. Seifer walked over to Selphie much to her dismay. "Hurry!" Seifer rolled Irvine's Swede jacket up putting the cylinder to his bare arm. Nothing happened at first, but then Irvine opened his eyes. Selphie squeezed Irvine tightly relieved he was ok. "Who ever did this is gonna pay!" But before anyone could utter another word, Xu's voice came loudly over the intercom.

"Selphie, Irvine, and Seifer please report here, immediately!" 

When they arrived Xu had a look of intense worry on her face. "Were in trouble. I've just heard that Garden's water supply was poisoned. I'm about to make the announcement, but thought you should notify Squall." Xu said to the group. She didn't know whom to trust anymore. Seifer undoubtedly had something to with it. Traitor, was Squall such a fool to let him stay? 

Christine left Laguna alone and approached Squall using subtly to her advantage. Quistis drew her hand back. 

"Actually, we do need you SeeDs," Christine said playing with the thought. 

"Who's we?" Zell asked more interested.

"Esthar and Galabadia, who else?" She knew they hadn't been informed, half the world didn't know. 

Zell jumped back in surprise, Quistis looked at her not believing a single word, and Squall couldn't care less.

"I guess we weren't informed," Quistis said still in disbelief.

"There have been rumors in my country of terrorism. Probably just a disorganized gang of rebels, but none less it concerns me. It would please me very much if you could stop by and watch over things, I can make it worth your wild." Christine said ignoring Quistis.

Squall was already put off by this women, something just seemed wrong with her presence being here. And now she was trying to contract SeeD. His life seemed to be falling apart right before his eyes. But maybe Rinoa was there, with her father. 

"Agreed," he said simply. Everyone looked at him as if he was delusional. Christine smiled. 

"Then it's settled, if you have any problems you know where to reach me," she said satisfied and walked away. 

"We're SeeDs, and this is our duty," Squall said in his defense.

"This isn't our duty, Squall. We don't have to do anything we don't want to do," Quistis said frustrated.

"Man, your blinded by your feelings, huh huh. Never thought I would have to say that to you of all people, Squall," Zell said.

"Whatever." Squall responded.

"Squall, it's just that's something's fishy around here. I mean, the warring nation of Galabadia, and Esthar the waaay-advanced country, together? And how did what's-her-name and Laguna meet, did you she how close they were? Zell said.

"Rinoa" Squall said under his breath, he hadn't heard a word of what Zell had said. 

"Is that what's this is about? A girl who took your heart and left. Squall, please you have a life, a very important one, too many people need you. I need you," Quistis said with tears in her eyes. 

"I never asked for this, never. Someone just keeps on saying, "This is your destiny Squall, don't question it. It's your responsibility for Garden, for the world, for Rinoa, and to be a SeeD". Maybe I should question everything, everyone else dose," Squall said frustrated. 

"Fine then Squall, just throw away everything for one person," Quistis said. Her voice was as sharp as a dagger. Quistis began to leave she was beyond words. Maybe he would care if she left.

"Squall, this has gone way to far too far. I think that's the angriest I've ever seen her. You got to do something man," Zell said nodding his head. Zell ran after Quistis, and Squall eventually caught up with him in the Ragnarok.

Quistis couldn't believe what had come over her. This had gone beyond any feelings she had for Squall, or even feelings more than friendship. She had actually tried to stand between him and Rinoa. But in the midst of her thoughts the communication station began beeping. 

"Squall…? Quistis, Zell come in!" Selphie's voice boomed over the speaker. 

Quistis responded, "What's wrong Selphie?"

"We know the cause of Headmaster Cid's death." Selphie paused. "He was poisoned." 

"We'll be there as soon as possible," Quistis said. 

"Hurry, Garden's in trouble!" Selphie said, her voice growing in urgency. Quistis ended the transmission. She tried not to think of Squall, but couldn't help but worry. 

"Where is he?" Zell said as to read her thoughts. And after uttering such words Squall walked in with his usual frowned face. And Zell not knowing how to address his leader stood idly.

"Were going back to Garden." He said simply, he didn't wait for the others to question his motives, preferring to think alone. For that is where he felt the most comfort after all. The others joined him in solitude feeling to awkward or aloof. Quistis, deciding not to even look at the young man. It seemed to her at that moment that everything she tried to teach him, or every time to offer comfort and support was in vain. Squall, needed to place him self far away from his emotions. He needed to focus on Garden, especially in light of Cid's death. 

When they arrived at the cool steel gate that guarded Garden, all look at peace. But as usual looks were indeed deceiving. 

"Selphie called before you returned, she said the Headmaster was poisoned, scandalous stuff…" Zell said to Squall. They had gone through the gate and were now making their way to the flat steps. Their surroundings seemed deathly quiet, as where the birds that would normally fill the area.

"Get the traitors!" A student yelled suddenly. 

"I think this would be a good time to run!" Zell said ready to run. He looked scared even though it wasn't the first time Garden had been chaos. 

"No Zell," Squall said. 

"What's this all about," Squall asked the girl.

"Xu said that you let Seifer stay at Garden and poisoned Headmaster Cid. She's gonna be really happy when I bring you in, Commander Squall," Commander was said in a sneer. 

"Quistis, you and Zell go find Selphie and Irvine. I'll take care of Xu," Squall said to the duo. Two student's actually grabbed his arms. 

"No Squall," Quistis demanded. She had no idea what he was up to. Zell stood before her as if to block her. 

Quistis' words finally got trough to Squall and he realized that if because of destiny or fate he needed to save Garden. He recognized the girl and the boy that tugged on his shoulders. The girl had long dark hair and striking blue eyes, and was only fifteen. The boy had wild red curls and Hazel eyes. He was sixteen. Both had been wounded in the last attack of Garden, and he had made their aquatint briefly. They dragged Squall along to the disciplinary quarters. The room seemed dimly lit, and the only light was the single bulb hanging from a curved opaque ceiling. The room was sparsely furnished, possessing only a simple bench. And under the beam of light sitting smugly with her legs crossed was Xu. 

"Thanks Tek and Melissa, would you please excuse me and the Commander," Xu said. 

"And how are you, Xu?" Squall asked, his voice firm.

"I wouldn't be too concerned with me, but you on the other hand have some big problems," Xu said her voice unsteady. She stood up.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"The poison, Squall. The poison that they found, in your room." She stood there firmly and unwavering. 

He through his arm out in frustration, was somebody out to get him? 

"But what do you think, Xu?" 

"I think you have a little explaining to do." Xu could question Squall all she wanted, but in the end she could never bring her self to believe such accusations. 

"I have nothing to explain." He shot back at her. 

"Squall, look what I think doesn't matter, but what they do, dose. All those kids who look up to you, and want to be you, the people who doubted you, all of them. You owe them an explanation, you are there Commander!" She turned away from the speechless boy.

"Maybe I do, Xu. But how will they believe me? Huh, the same man accused of such a heinous crime!" He was beginning to lose any hope he might have had.

"You know better than that. Hurray, I don't know what's going to happen next," her head was down, and her voice low.

Quistis and Zell continued running to each section of the Garden, still seeking Irvine and a Selphie out. With rumors of betrayal flying that Squall had murdered Cid they quickened their pace, as if to hurray things along. 

"Instructor, we've looked everywhere. C'mon, let's go bust Squall out!" Zell said. He was exhausted, and pouting like a dog. 

"Squall, ordered us to find them and find them we will," Quistis said. They walked past the main directory, spotting Squall. 

"Squall!" Zell yelled. Quistis and Zell ran to ketch up with him. Quistis being very glad to see him, not to mention relieved. 

"I finally understand what you were trying to say," Squall said to Quistis. He looked at his friends and sighed happy to see them. He began to walk again.

"Good to have you back Commander, lead on then," Quistis said with a smile.

Squall nodded back and they continued for the bridge. The boy felt his heart beat fiercely deep in his chest as a sign of anxiety. His palms hot and perspiring. He stepped up to the plate and turned the machine on. And as if the importance of the moment would be stammered he began to speak.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know how anyone could like or look up to someone like me. And I never wanted such a demanding responsibility of so many people. But Cid must have seen something that I didn't, in till now. In till now could I grasp that Garden goes beyond what I think, and me. And if I'm worthy enough I'll be your Commander, and only then." The young man looked up with a new sense of his surroundings, and hope? 

"You can't fight your destiny, Squall." Quistis said crossing her arms. 

And her words seemed haunting in away to him. It felt strange to think that everyone could possibly have a place or a reason for existing, even Seifer. He felt clammy, and out of place among his friends. And what finally broke the silence was Selphie and Irvine's sudden arrival.

"Selphie, are the arrangements for Headmaster Cid's memorial ready?" Squall asked the charismatic girl. 

"Yes, Commander," she replied distracted.

"We need to get this over with, how long do you need?" Squall asked.

"Um… Just a few more hours, if I can get your guy's help." As usual Selphie was to involve her friends. 

"Fine, but I need to know where Seifer is." Squall said.

"Oh, him. He ran off, only Hyne knows where he is," Irvine said in response. 

#### Chapter five- In the eye of storm

Rinoa gathered the supplies off the frigid concrete of her back yard. Zone and Watts were standing in the corner. The wind blew through her hair and was pulled back half way in a bun for no other reason but to be practical. The old willow that gently swayed back and forth loomed over as if to protect them. Blocking the pale moon and shadowing everything. It seemed to the girl that the past had to be erased in order for her to progress to the future. She wasn't Rinoa anymore she was the fierce young rebel out to destroy the big bad Galabadian Government, or at least that's what she told her self. She drew up the model of the Presidential Mansion, her target.

"Rinoa, are you sure we can get away with this?" Zone asked questioningly.

"If we don't, at least we made a statement," she seemed with out a care, denying to herself that she had anything to lose. 

"I gathered some more information. Did you know there is a back entrance that isn't even guarded," Watts said. What was she getting them into? She remembered the dream she had. In the dream she had been with Squall, in a baby blue dress that flowed gently in the night's air, she pulled the shawl around her closer as she shivered. She was waiting for someone, for Squall. And when he came, he was dressed in all black, to blend in with the night, which could never be because of the light of the Moon. His Gun Blade over his shoulder and a smug look on his face that curved into a smile. He took her gently around the waist and kissed her. But this vision shattered into a scene less than desired. Squall was dead, lying in a pool of his own blood with his Gun Blade sticking out of his side. And Rinoa screamed so loud the other side of the world cried for her. Then when she awoke her father was by her side, offering comfort. 

"Rinoa, what should we do?" Zone asked her.

"What?" Rinoa replied.

"We need another explosive device," Watts piped up.

"Whatever you need go get it! Just do it soon were doing this tonight no matter what," she ordered them.

"You've changed, Rinoa," Zone said looking down.

"What do you mean, Zone," she said.

"What ever happened to Squall?" Zone asked softly. "He was suppose to take care of you. He was suppose to shield you from all the evil in this world!" Zone said.

"I can take care of myself! I'm the Sorceress. I don't need anybody," Rinoa turned away. She stood there for a moment of time, to gather her composure and to think. 

"I'll go get more explosive devices," Zone left for the shopping arcade.

"And I'll go gather some more information," Watts said, caching of to Zone.

Rinoa decided that some things were better done alone, and with that thought she gathered the round bombs, the wire, and of course the detonators, stuffing the various oddities into a simple black brief case. She went back inside into her room. The black suit that she wore was both suiting and stern. It was with shape, but covering as well. Her raven hair was still unnaturally pulled back, and the look was just part of her new begging. She grabbed the suitcase once again, as if to finally admit to what she was about to do and started out for her short quest. The plan was simple, and she had already bribed the guards so nothing could go wrong, but yet she looked around almost expecting to be found out. The gardens were empty, and not a thing stirred. As she crept around in the darkness all her fears began to ketch up with her, like she ever eluded them to begin with. She finished planting the simple machines around and sighed, all her fears over a barren space. She reproached the front of the copper colored building, ready to enter through the double golden doors. But before she could think an older man opened the door.

"Sorceress Rinoa," he said with a nod. They had expected her, not a good sign at all. She gazed around the lavish room. It seemed to glow from an unnatural light. There was a mural painted on the high rising ceiling that depicted a battle of some sort. There was one man in the painting with an intense glare in his eyes that stood gallantly on the mound, out stretching his arm. Legions behind him looking up with respect. The other man seemed to blend in with the foggy twilight, looking beaten, about to collapse. His sword balancing a broken body. What was the meaning? The walls of the room were painted a rich scarlet and there was a grand spiraling staircase. She sat down on the antiquated sofa, crossing her legs. 

"Sorceress Rinoa, I should have known. Even in my husband's death a Sorceress threatens everything he worked for his whole life. Leave now, your presence is tainting all that is decent," Christine said. Christine saw Rinoa as the epitome of all those things she never had and the threat that would take away all her dreams of grander. She envied the young women, the girl literally had every power in the world at her fingertips. 

"All admit my reasons for being here aren't just, but I don't think that was quiet necessary. I mean look at you, prancing around like you are sad he's dead, everyone knows you used him," Rinoa's response was with the most diplomacy that was deserved for such a tyrant. She was trying to save the women's life and now she was being insulted. 

"What reasons would there be for coming here? And what would you know about it, little girl! " Christine was angered by the fact that the girl could see right through her.

"What do you think I want?" Rinoa asked. She wasn't a little girl, she could take care of herself. She was a Sorceress that at least implied she had some power. 

"To take over the world, time, which one will it be? I'm sure you could do both considering you have the Commander of SeeD wrapped around your little finger," she said twirling her finger in an exaggerated motion. Christine had been walking down the Mahogany staircase and approached Rinoa in till she was within arm reach. 

"Something is going to happen… To this place, I suggest you and whoever leave now." Rinoa tried to control her emotions, she was so nervous she hoped not to shake. 

"Get out! I'm tired of these childish games. I will not allow you to threaten me in _my_ home. If you one make one wrong move I will kill you myself!" She was enraged and beyond self control. 

Rinoa knew her job had been done, and walked away. The moon and stars were just a twinkle in her eye because her eyes mainly focused on the burning building. 

Squall was ready in his SeeD uniform. He didn't know what he was going to say once again, or how to act. It seemed every thought returned to Rinoa. How he wished to have her call his name, or look up at him with her dark eyes. And how everything made no sense whatsoever. He had to forget her, because all those moments that filled his mind would continue to plague him. What he had to think of was the present, and the problems that faced him now. He would rid her of his mind forever. 

It was to take place at the grand hall where many regal parties were held, and now to being used for such a grin occasion. Groups of Jr. Classmen piled in with looks of gloom on once cheery faces. A dull black coffin lied in the center, open casket. Everywhere you looked a white flower hung in respect. Pictures of Cid's familiar and happy grin were also plastered about. Then a few tables scattered on the rim for entrees and such. As Squall entered, the crowds grew quiet watching his every move. He approached the podium, seeing Quistis and the rest of his friends standing attentively. But before he could speak Quistis whispered something to him. 

"Don't say anything I wouldn't," and even in his darkest hour she was there to guide him, like an older sister. Squall stood there, still for a moment. His body tense as his heart raced. Everyone was waiting to hear his words of lost, doubt and hope. 

"I don't think I should be the one to do this. There is someone here that was far closer to Cid than I ever was. Xu, could come up here," Squall brushed the hair that hung limp over his eyes, feeling even more self-conscious. He waited as Xu made her way to the stage knowing how close she had been to Cid. He wanted also to avoid saying things he would regret later, and stepped back. 

"Headmaster Cid was one of the nicest men I have ever met and will always be. He always knew what to say to make things better and-" She stopped, consumed by her emotions. Xu was never so much the kind of person to cry, but her friend, and closest thing to a father had died. "I know a lot of us at Garden are Orphans and thought of Cid like a father, and even those of us that aren't loved him dearly. And speaking for his behalf I think he would want us to continue our lives and not spend too much time on such sad things, but to try and be happy. The best way we can honor him is, to live his dream, and to never forget him," she finished. Her words had sounded corny and sentimental to her, but invoked a reaction among the crowds none the less. Everyone even in the wake of remorse and tears cracked a smile to pay homage to the fallen Cid. Xu stepped down, her eyes watery because of the moment. Xu decided to leave, such feelings were better left to one's own solitude, and walked away. She made her way through the crowd, undaunted by people's opinions or reactions. She avoided those who tried to comfort her, she didn't need a shoulder to cry on or their pity. The truth of the matter was that Xu felt as if Cid's passing had taken a piece of her soul with him. She felt empty, and numb. Never to say another word to him, or to hear another comforting word from his lips. The world seemed hazy and unclear to her as she stepped out into the Quad.

The silence reassured her that no one was near so she could sit down under a tree. But she heard something coming and looked up to see Squall.

"Commander Squall, and what brings you here in my darkest hour?" She asked shrilly.

"They made me come get you, everyone is worried and thought for some reason I could help you," he said. He looked at her worn out eyes, wondering what would happen to him if one of his friends died.

"Ha ha ha, see it's working, I feel better already. Ask me how I'm doing go ahead. C'mon Squall. All right all save you the trouble. Yes Squall I am fine. So now you can go back to your little fantasy world were you are a gallant knight, that everyone respects, even those cold and evil Sorceress. Where with a swipe of your blade all the darkness in the world will once and for all be vanquished. And where you rescue the beautiful heroin and you get married to live happily ever after. Go back there and leave me alone." She wanted to be bitter alone.

"Fine then Xu, have it your way. But you don't have to take all your problems out on me," Squall said and walked away.

"Squall." Xu called out to him. He turned around to see what she wanted.

"I'm sorry Squall. I really am," she said to him. Headmaster Cid had seen so much in this boy she had to at least put up with him. Squall heard footsteps from behind and heard Zell shouting. 

"Squall! Squall!" Zell yelled. Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer, Fujin and Ranjin followed. Quistis right after Zell. Irvine and Selphie together, Irvine looking dazed, Selphie alarmed. Seifer walked awkwardly with Fujin and Ranjin, he felt almost left out. "Serious stuff is flying, man. You'll never guess what just happened," he continued. Zell paused to ketch his breath. "She bombed the presidential mansion." 

"Who?" He asked. 

"Rinoa. Squall," Quistis spoke up. 

Squall tried to leave, but everyone looked at him.

"We're SeeDs and it's our duty is to defeat the Sorceress. This order comes from Garden and Galabadia. It's too late to leave now, so everyone get some sleep and make sure you are in top condition. Seifer, if you mess up once your out of here," Squall felt conflicted and tired. But Seifer made his way through the group in till he was face to face with Squall. He felt funny having to look down at Squall.

"Welcome to the dark side," he said to Squall. Squall turned away from the boy. 

"What's with you guys?" Zell asked annoyed. 

"Yeah Seifer, ya know?" Ranjin said.

"Whatever," Squall responded.

"Come on Squall, you're finally as low as I am. You've betrayed the women you love. Put it their, man," Seifer said with his arm out. Squall looked at him, not quiet sure he was sarcastic. 

"No, I could never be as low as you," Squall said weakly.

"Ok, have it your way. But I still see right through you. You know Squall, I remember when we were kids, how I always wanted to be best, the strongest, the smartest, the bravest. I use to think we were equals, or maybe, just maybe you were better. But now I see how utterly stupid I was when I was a kid. Because the truth is Squall, you're no better than me." Seifer starred strait into Squalls cold blue eyes.

"No" He said in defense. It seemed at any moment the tension would ignite between the two rivals. 

"Stop it!" You're behaving like children. Squall, did you risk your life so many times for nothing! And don't tell me you care nothing about her because I can see the pain in your eyes. Were going to Deling city all right, but it's to get her back. Seifer, what exactly do you seek here?" Quistis let everything out. Irvine and Selphie just stood there watching everything unfold before their eyes. Xu had left a long time ago. 

"Yeah Seifer, why are you here?" Irvine asked. 

"To finish what Squall and I started." Seifer said. He had to finish it once and for all. 

"What are you doing, Seifer? Ya know," Rajin asked.

"Shut up," Seifer responded. 

"WHAT!?" Fujin asked.

"So you came all the way here to challenge me to a fight?" Squall asked amused. 

"Yeah, and what if I did, Puberty-boy and prepare to face your worst nightmare," Seifer got his Gun blade out.

"Squall, nobody expects you to-" Zell was cut off.

"What if I don't except?" Squall asked firmly.

"Go, Squall!" Selphie yelled.

"I guess you won't have a choice!" He leaped up at Squall, gun blade poised, Squall blocked the move effortlessly. The group stepped back.

"Stop this Seifer," Squall said.

"Are you afraid! Can't take it like a man? Quivering in your boots! I know you are." With that he jabbed at Squall's knees and Squall blocked him just in time, and anticipating his next move. The sound of the gun blades clashing reminded Squall of a deep thunder. 

"Seifer, it doesn't have to be this way," Squall said. Seifer knocked him in his side, Squall was losing ground quickly. Squall lashed back at him, struggling a little but made a grisly cut on Seifer's arm. Seifer pulled back in surprise. 

The clashing of blade's continued fiercely in till Squall had Seifer cornered. The gash on Seifer's arm had weighed him down more than he had anticipated and he cradled it weakly as Squall pointed his Gun blade strait at the broken boy. Seifer not completely finished brushed Squall's blade away, casting a powerful fira spell that temporarily blinded his competitor so he could get up. Squall shielded his eyes, in an expression of distress. A nostalgic feeling possessed him, as he recalled what had happened before when he had been in such a situation. The origin of him and his rival's trademark scar. The black knight and the white knight exchanged glances. But the soundless Quad that stood vigilant over the event and the on lookers waited for the standstill to end. Squall regained his balance, and he waited patiently for Seifer's next move. And to not let Squall down the boy ran charged with electricity ready to inflict Fire Cross. Squall was crippled, but prepared Renozuken as his final stand, hoping not to collapse in the process. The blade and Squall's hand seemed to blend as he inflicted blow after blow to Seifer. And as Seifer slid into unconscious, his eyes fell to Quistis as she rushed over to him. Quistis casted Full-Life on Seifer, but he didn't even open his eyes.

**Author's note: Just to tell you nobody else dies, only Cid, k! **


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Final Fantasy VIII Return

****

Chapter Six-A Lonely Dove 

Seifer's almost lifeless body lied in the infirmary. Seeming like the hand of death had already touched is run-down body. Only one person stood vigilant over his bed, Squall. 

"Your death would hurt me more than your presence ever did, Seifer," the voice spoke up. Squall felt like he was talking to a wall, which was all too familiar. "I hate you, you know. You're everything I never wanted to be, and yet I'm standing here talking to you," the boy said. "Maybe I feel responsible? One more thing Seifer, I would never hurt her. I'm her knight." With that the dark figure walked away. The still body of Seifer Almasy may have appeared breathless, but a smile formed his pale lips. He smiled because he knew what was about to happen. 

The Ragnarok was lying in the distance and the only thing that was blocking Squall was the cold brittle air of the morning. He tried to clear his thoughts. He stepped inside of the beast ship. Everyone may have been present, but the looks of intolerance and doubt could not help but show. 

"We're ready, Commander," Quistis spoke for the group. Her arms were folded and she didn't even look at him when she spoke. She was tired, gaining little sleep as usual. 

"Don't call me that. Everyone take there stations," Squall took his place on the side. 

Selphie sighed as she sat down in the pilot seat. "Somebody needs to say something, these are the kinds of things that end friendships," Selphie tried.

"I think Squall deserves a cheer. Somebody finally taught Seifer a lesson," Zell said playfully punching his arm.

"Whatever," Squall said. He had just defended himself, and after all Seifer did start it. Seifer would have struck him down if he had the chance or done something worse. But wasn't that the difference between the two rivals? The grand ship finally touched down on the outskirts of Deling City.

Quistis straitened up and swallowed what she felt so not to put her feelings before the mission. She left the bridge, avoiding confrontations, and waited for the rest of her comrades. Everything around her seemed out of her control, like she was child that gazed onward as her parents argued. _Seifer how could you be so stupid? _Quistis may have grown up with the party around her, but sometimes she felt like she didn't even know them. Seifer was the troubled child, Selphie an energetic little girl, Irvine a fun easy going guy, and Squall, whatever he was now. Had they changed so much or had she? 

Zell followed as Squall turned to walk to the city. A part of him smiled at the fact Seifer had finally gotten what he deserved. He knew it was wrong to feel that way, after all Seifer was in a coma or something. But one thought did occur to him, if Seifer could be so easily defeated, than it was only time before his number would be pulled. Even if Seifer had betrayed them, did he really deserve this fate? 

Selphie walked closely to Irvine in the familiar town. She felt uneasy because of the past events and feared for the group. She always did hate silence, it usually meant something was wrong. Irvine stood in disbelief about what had happened, Headmaster Cid's demise, Rinoa's unusual behavior, Squall and Seifer's duel. He felt like he didn't belong with these people. The group approached the Galabadia Hotel, Squall walked up to the front desk. 

"We're looking for a Christine Deling," he said to the clerk. 

"Oh yes, Mrs. Deling is expecting a Squall Leonheart," the clerk responded.

"I'm Squall Leonheart," he said.

"Good then, I'll show you to her room. Follow me," the man said.

"Are you sure about this Squall?" Quistis questioned. 

He ignored her and walked off with the clerk. Squall didn't know what he was getting himself into as he walked away from the safety of his friends. The hotel radiated with style, boosting a plush leather couch, and hand sculpted borders. Though Squall paid little attention to surroundings as he followed the man down the wide hallway. He passed a familiar man in full military attire, and graying hair, General Caraway. The old man starred at him with a look of adversity. Squall tightened his grip on his Gun blade; he was beginning to get uneasy. The clerk stopped abruptly at a plain looking door with the number 206 plastered on it. The clerk opened the door and left without another word. The first thing he noticed was the sound of running water. He didn't know how to react when the water stopped and Christine came out with a towel around her. Squall scooted backwards towards the door, his hand reached back for the knob, but it was locked tight.

"Greetings to you too, Commander Leonheart," Christine said, her eyes lit up.

He turned towards the door, so not to face her. What did she want?

"Aren't you going to say hello?" She asked the frightened boy. Squall tried the door again frustrated. 

"What is the meaning of this?" She grabbed his chin and turned his face towards her.

"I like you, you're cute. You remind me of your father," she said stroking his cheek. Squall pushed her hand away. She was obviously trying to get something out of him, but what? 

"Whatever," Squall said trying to avoid her. She got closer to him.

"So tell me this Commander of the bloody SeeD, how do you get involved with a Sorceress," she whispered into his ear softly. 

Squall moved away from her and sat on the bed, but got up quickly. 

"Or was it one of those one time things? You can tell me. Well, was she any good?" Christine toyed. If he knew anything she would get it out of him, by any means necessary. 

"Don't speak of her like that," Squall said in Rinoa's defense.

"Did, I strike a cord? Have you not taken your relationship to the next step? How old are you anyway? Eighteen?" Christine said badgering him. Christine sat on the bed.

"Seventeen," he corrected. Christine got up and approached him from behind. He turned around and faced her awkwardly. 

"Now what you need is a real women. Someone who knows how to treat you right, who can appreciate a man like yourself," she said. 

* ** ** *

Quistis had made arrangements at the hotel for the group. She decided to share a double room with Selphie, and the guys could chose to share or get singles. She sat down on the Queen sized bed and sighed. _Where was Squall?_ He had been gone for several hours. Selphie was out shopping so Quistis was still alone. She lied back on the bed, deciding not to worry about him for once; he was seventeen he could take care of himself. She was woken up by Selphie and didn't care to get up right away. 

"C'mon Quistis! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the flowers are blooming, get up already!" Selphie said enthusiastically. Quistis was regretting sharing a room with Selphie already. 

"Ok, I'm up," Quistis yawned and began brushing her long golden hair.

"Good, I'll go get everyone," Selphie said.

Soon enough everyone was crowed into the room. Quistis still sat comfortably on the bed, while everyone around her stood. She looked at Squall, he was wearing a poker face like usual. 

"So what's the plan, Squall? Zell asked.

"After meeting with Mrs. Deling, she informed me of the details of the incident," Squall said.

"And they are?" Irvine asked. 

"It seems the Sorceress warned her prior to the explosion," Squall said. 

"Meaning?" Irvine inquired.

"Meaning she doesn't intend to kill," Squall said.

Quistis didn't even care to bicker with Squall over Rinoa. If he wanted to alienate the people around him it didn't seem like she could make a difference. 

"So where do we come in?" Zell asked.

"We figure out where she is going to strike next. If she is, going to strike again and stop her. We'll split into two parties; Selphie, Irvine, and Zell ask around and try to figure out what you can. Quistis and I will question General Caraway," Squall said. Squall was deep in thought; everything was so personal now. He felt like all eyes were on him, they probably were but it made him feel uneasy and careful. The groups split up, and he was then left alone with Quistis. 

"Well then, are we ready to go?" She asked him.

"Whatever," he began to leave the room and she followed. She stepped into the morning's light. The sun blinding her vision but granting her a new day. That for that moment she could smile optimistically despite herself getting past fears and doubt. And he looked at her with annoyance. Wondering what she was doing, but she could care less. 

"Just because you can't enjoy a beautiful day doesn't mean I can't too," she said in her defense.

The streets showed signs of a typical busy and bustling city. And of course littered with people. There were families with children, teenagers spread about, but what caught the young man's eye was one girl. She wore an all black suit that hugged her body loosely. Her skin was light as virgin snow and her eyes soft, in the shape of dark almonds. She had raven hair that was tied back in a bun with a few stray pieces that framed her face. She .had a look of sadness on her face that made her eyes and body slump. She passed through the masses, paying little notice. There was no mistaking her, not even in this crowd it was the Sorceress. A deep frown formed on his face as he truly realized it. His hand went out, grasping for something he would never touch again. Quistis pulled back on his shoulder.

"No, Squall. This isn't the right time," Quistis said holding him back. 

The girl eyed the two, looking intensely upon them. Her pace quickened, in till it was obvious that she was trying to escape from something.

"What do we do?" Quistis asked.

"How should I know… Let's follow her?" He was still staggering because he hadn't seen her for such a long time. 

The pair dashed after the girl through the crowd. Squall felt stupid running after her, being a part of such childish games. But he sprinted after none the less. They followed her through the streets, through the people. Tracing and losing her around the corners like a fun game of tag. Squall knew where she was headed so it was easy to ketch up; she was bound to be going to Caraway's mansion. Rinoa raced her former friends getting a kick out beating Squall at something. She appeared to be leading them to the Mansion, but her ultimate plan was to duck out in the basement. Quistis caught up to Squall, out of breath, and stood before Caraway's mansion.

"Quistis, go tell the others. I'm going in," the boy said.

"Why all of this, Squall?" Quistis asked him.

"Whatever." 

"Fine Squall, but if you don't come back what should I do then?" He ignored her, starting down the path for the entrance of the building. Quistis folded her arms in a feeling of frustration. She turned around and left without even a clue to the bearings of her friends. Squall grew closer to the familiar house. He stood a moment gazing at it, unsure of everything he had done. The old wooden door squeaked as the old man pushed it open. 

"Leave this place now, Leonheart." He said sternly.

"She's here then," he replied.

"Your presence is not welcomed, nor condoned. So I will ask you again, to leave please." He said unwavering.

"This isn't over with, we will meet and there will be nothing you can do to save her from fate," Squall said.

"Maybe so. Such a pity you are boy. She's stronger then you think, maybe stronger than you." 

"Who knows, I don't know the difference between everything anymore. There is no black and white, but there never was. Tell her one thing, tell her to look up at the moon for me, I can't see it anymore through all of this." Squall turned to walk away, he knew she was listening, he hoped she was. His thoughts were clouded as the pain he felt looking back.

****

Authors note: The reason why Squall can't see the moon is because his beliefs his thinking, whatever are all confused there for he can't see right, k! 

Rinoa was shaking, crouched in a fetal position wishing to be held tightly. She had her next plans in mind and thought of them, instead of feeble love that never with stands the press of time. Something twisted around in the heads of all mortals, something that would never turn out how they wanted. She was going to target the hotel, bring the end of Christine before it was too late, maybe the end of all of it. She got up with the sight of her father.

* ** ** *

Christine looked upon the sleeping Laguna, as she lied casually to the side with her hand against her head. She gazed more intrinsically at his soft features, loving the sight of him alone. She was here with him, arriving just hours ago, after the hotel had been destroyed. She had flocked to him in her time of need, and he had welcomed her with open arms. Did he love her, something so pure to love her, who was tainted with dirt and grunge? She didn't care though; the carefree way of his manner had cheered her frowned face. His shy, almost childlike ways were a relief from struggle. Her childhood abuses and years of degradation were far in the past and she would right them, like she should. Every strength in her weak form and soul would play a part of her plan, she would sacrifice herself for the power. She didn't want to use him. She didn't want him to suffer for her sins. But she needed him to continue. She was only twenty-four, with a life that no one deserved, a life she wouldn't even wish on her enemies. 

The father she had known was one that was of a lowly sort of lieutenant that had met her mother on some mindless journey. They had had one of those summers the kind were the air is cool, the sun is low in the sky and the ocean waves sway carefree back and forth. Christine even had a picture of them, with her father holding her mother close as they starred into each other's eyes looking like the world could stand still without their notice. She had never met him because like all summer romances he had been shipped off to war, and had died. Her mother seemed too never been the same after that, at least that's what she was told. She would just kind of sit there, starring out into nothingness and whispering things to her self. Christine's childhood was one of rebellion and trouble of all sorts, and she had used one man after the other to get to the top. The poor misunderstood girl was in the past and the powerful tyrant of now had taken her place, but at what cost? Everything had begun to change when she had found that aged parchment. It was believed to be the readings of Hyne herself, thought to bring complete power over time, the escape to change everything in the past. But such a task could never be easy, and this one was to be no different. No one had ever successively completed it, all dying in the process. The scripture talked about such things as the heart of a man, the soul of a sorceress, the strength of thousands and the key to the power. She had found the actual key, but the other readings she could only guess at. 

She got up out of the crumpled bed and wrapped the smooth silk robe around her lean body. The room was still dark because of the hour. But there was always a sort of comfort she felt in the darkness, something gaudy light could never grant. In the light everything was revealed, nothing hidden from the naked eye. But the night she could control, she could be cryptic. She walked out to the balcony, shaking from the cold. The question she had to ask herself was how far was she willing to go to achieve such goals… 

"Raine… I can't leave. I can't." Laguna was mumbling in his sleep, beginning to toss and turn about. "No, no, I can't I have to go back, please." His arms were swaying around. "No!" He yelled. Christine rushed over to him, like a mother would to comfort her frightened child and shock him gently awake. "Where, where am I?" He said brushing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You had a nightmare, I thought I should wake you… Are you ok?" He looked shaken, probably having to go through this before. She wondered who Raine was and sat by his side clasping his arm.

"Christine, you look so scarred. Don't worry about me, when you have lived as long as I have nightmares of the past are unavoidable." Laguna said.

"Your not that old, believe me. But I'm sure you would feel much better if you told someone about them." Maybe he did need her, or want her. 

"She was, my wife you know. A part of my past that seems strange and foreign now, that happened so long ago." He began to explain more in depth. Her eyes seemed to widen with each passing word. His story began to unfold and she felt they were growing closer.

#### Chapter Seven- To be with Her 

The soldiers and emergency aid rushed to the broken building. The fires were spread out and sparse now, but if let to roam free would cause more trouble. The girl turned away from the destruction she had caused hoping everyone was all right. No innocence deserved to parish in her feeble attempts for freedom. The soldiers were gaining their ground, coming too close for comfort. But among the group stood six figures that could never be mistaken for one of those clumsy fighters. Their walk alone was with grace and poise that signified their statue. SeeDs, and not just any. Squall was running in the lead, like the Commander he was, Quistis following with the others. Seifer came up from the back surprisingly. But she decided not to run, instead feeling she should face them dead on. So she stood among chaos, remembering Christine's words about what had happened with her and Squall. They grew closer so that it was obvious of their appointment, their weapons out threatening her.

"So you're not going to run and hide this time?" Squall asked her. He stared at her form, seeing her in all her entirety. Seifer had arrived only hours ago, still weakened but demanding a fight like always. And now Squall felt responsible for his condition, after all if they hadn't dueled Seifer would be well.

"On the contrary, I plan to do the opposite oh mighty Commander. How was your time with Mrs. Deling? Nice to see you Seifer," Rinoa had no words to say she could always speak louder with her actions. 

"And what time would that be?" He questioned.

"I'm not afraid of you. Your still that little girl under all that blackness, bitch," Seifer said to the dark headed girl.

"Rinoa, what are you doin'?" Zell asked. He still didn't understand why she had left and all of this. Selphie looked at her with her Nunchuks out and ready confused if she was her enemy. Irvine looked at Squall, his eyes appeared filled with hurt, and maybe he didn't want it to turn out this way?

"No, I'm not her anymore, Seifer. Squall, I don't know, why don't you tell me? Let's see you face the wrath of Ultamecia, and Adel!" She yelled. The rest of the party kept a distance. 

"You wouldn't," Seifer said.

"But I would. HELLS JUDGEMENT." The Sorceress cast the powerful spell. The group fell back, being reduced to barely any life. The soldier's came in to join in with the effort.

"What are you wasting your time for SeeDs? Get her!" A commander yelled at them. Rinoa cast a few round of Ultima knocking the petty soldiers out. Squall used a megaelixer to cure the group. 

"Damn, your even more of a bitch than I remembered!" Seifer said taunting her.

"Rinoa, why are you doing this?" Quistis wondered. Her questioned was ignored, as Rinoa prepared for draw apocalypse. Quistis caste aura on her self and used Mighty Guard on Seifer and Squall for protection.

"This is pointless, you must know you can't beat us, it's three against one!" Seifer said as he saw one of the weakened soldiers stir, there was something in his hand. It looked like an expensive amulet. The soldier spoke in a weakened and cracked voice, making his words slurred, unclear. 

"The, the, the amulet, it's an Odine, the Sorceress…" He struggled to lift his arm up to Seifer, but Seifer took the piece from the man.

Seifer revealed to Squall the bracelet, and they nodded in concurrence. Seifer decided to grab her and slip the bracelet on, which would paralyze her power. 

Rinoa recognized the amulet as it was slipped onto to her arm. She felt faint and shut her eyes. The girl looked lifeless on the ground as she barely moved to take another breath. The building behind the group was under control now, just like the Sorceress that had caused the ruckus. The smoke filled the air, filled with the smell of charcoal that was building. The trucks were still surrounding the area, a few ambulances, but mostly firemen. The onlookers no longer focused on the fallen girl that was caught, for she seemed more like a damsel in distress than an evil Sorceress. Squall picked her up carefully not wanting to bruise her fragile body. He cradled her in his arms lovingly, while Seifer looked at him with disapproval. Quistis smiled at him.

When Rinoa awoke finding her settings to now be a steel cell, as she lied down on the hard bed. It was small, she could barely take a few steps and it was moving. She recognized it, the desert prison. The time before she was broken out by her father, so what was different now. But she knew that to, he probably didn't even know about her imprisonment. The thing she was in now worked like an elevator by bringing cells about to wherever they wanted and whomever they wanted. She remembered about Squall's ordeal of being tortured by Seifer, fearing for her own well being. The machine came to a sudden and jerky stop. The door opened to reveal Squall. 

"Come with me," he said to her simply. 

"Why?" She asked.

"You can't ask questions here, Rinoa." So he had actually called her name. 

"Whatever, Squall." He couldn't miss her more. He led her to the interrogation room; the room were he possessed awful memories. He had talked to Christine and she had ordered Rinoa to be tortured, as a way at getting back at her because of the personal war they had made between them. The Warden set her up on the wall, her body hung flaccid, her arms spread apart, but level. And the Warden was preparing the lever in the corner, a lever that controlled the shocks. Could Squall go through with it? Rinoa's head hung low, but her eyes glared at the dark figure. 

"I'm going to ask you a question and you are going to answer and…" He stopped as their eyes met. And simple emotions took over. She was crying and because of her bound arms her tears fell lightly down her cheeks with no restrain. He hated all of this; he could never stand to see her like that. He didn't care anymore, he didn't care about her leaving he just wanted to protect her again, make sure she was all right, be with her. He wanted her to want him, to need him again. The same things from the past were once again present as he took out his Gun Blade the Warden flinched. 

"What are you doing-" He was cut off by a blow from Squall. Squall went over to Rinoa and uncuffed her wrists she fell gently into his arms. He squeezed her gently.

"I was scarred, so scarred of you," she said softly in his ear.

"You don't ever have to be scarred," he said to her. 

The guards came in to brake the moment, surrounding the two in the bleak room. Christine was with them; all dressed up in an elegant party dress, the color of a light spring pink. Her blonde hair was back in a tight bun and her light green eyes starred at the couple with appall. 

"Insolent SeeD, I should no better than to trust you with my bidding. So weak you are to fall for this girl. Did you think I would be so foolish to let you escape with no resistance? Guards grab the Sorceress and her knight." Christine approached the two and the guards followed her lead. Squall and Rinoa pulled away from each other. 

"No," Squall said. He got readied his Gun blade.

"Oh come on, you think me that stupid, guards take care of the boy, but leave the girl alone." One of the guards assaulted Squall and he fell to the cold metal ground. Rinoa bent over shielding him away from them. 

"You will never take him away from me!" She yelled at the women.

"Who said anything about taking him away from you? You're both going to die and how tragic too, right after you found each other again." She laughed, amused by her own humor. "Hurry up! I don't have all day, I have to start the ceremony!" She yelled at the guards. They grabbed the limp boy and fought the girl, but finally restrained her. "Good then, take the girl to my ship and the boy can join his friends in cell block B on level nine. And these are SeeDs gentlemen, so don't underestimate what they'll try. You do remember what happened to the last crew that failed me." Christine walked away. Her plans were coming all together. She was throwing a wonderful and extravagant Mask to celebrate her accession to power. No body knew that except for her, to them it seemed like the annual dance of the Moon. A gathering of only some of the most important social lights and politicians, that for the first time was being held in Esthar. She smiled life couldn't get any better.

********

Selphie stood up as she heard the door open. She was back in the Galabadian Desert Prison and not happy one bit. It seemed like everything had happened so fast, but she guessed that is just how life turns out. After the soldiers had captured Rinoa and Squall had come with them, they had grabbed the group and taken them away. She didn't know how long they had been in the underground prison, but she felt exhausted and her belie ached for food. It was hard to act cheerful when everything looked hopeless, Seifer hadn't exactly been fun to be with between his complaining along with his irritability he was really getting on people's nerves. Selphie also wondered about Squall and Rinoa, what had happened to them? The guards dragged Squall along and throw him over in the corner, Quistis ran over to him, Seifer started cracking up.

"So now instead of just having, Chicken-Wuss, Messenger girl, the Cowboy guy, and are dear Instructor, I'm stuck with Puberty-Boy, this is just great!" Seifer rambled.

"SHUT UP! And I'm tired of Cocky Asshole's bitching!" Zell finally got to stand up to Seifer. Quistis ignored them as she tried to wake Squall. She brushed his hair from his face and pulled him up so he was lying against the gray wall, Selphie helped her.

"Seifer really, why don't you all do us a big favor and shut up." Irvine said agreeing with Zell.

"Why does Squall get all the brakes, look at them! He's got beautiful women throwing themselves at him every second, and here I am sitting alone with you two jack offs! Damn my life sucks!" Seifer continued.

"Maybe beautiful women would find you attractive if you weren't so mean or had such a big ego." Quistis said to him.

"She speaks! How wonderful it is that you take a second away from throwing yourself at Squall to acknowledge my presence, I'm honored." He said to her. Squall began to stir and woke up from all the yelling. His head pounded and his vision was foggy, but eventually cleared. 

"Seifer give it a rest, I have a headache," Squall said.

"Well thanks for gracing us with your presence, Commander," Seifer said. 

"Why don't we stop arguing and figure out how to get out of here," Quistis offered.

"And how do you suggest that?" Irvine asked. 

"If we busted out before, then we can bust out again. We just have to!" Zell said. But just then the door open and the guards came in with an older man, General Caraway. 

"Guess what scum, you got a visitor. You have five minutes, General," the guard said and stood their.

"You may leave us now," General Caraway said to the guard.

"But, I got orders saying to watch them. There SeeDs, ya know. Really dangerous and all, gotta keep a special eye on them," the guard explained.

"It will only be five minutes my good man, nothing to worry about," he reassured.

"Well, I don't know," he said unsure.

"You can trust me, were all friends here," he cajoled. 

"Ok, but just five minutes, I'm wachin' ya!" The soldier threatened.

"Yes, yes. Thank you," General Caraway said. The door shut and they were left alone. "Listen up, when the guards come back stick to the side of the wall so they won't see you, and knock them out. Meet my associates out side he will explain to you the plan." They took their place and guard came in to get hurtful surprise. General Caraway ducked away so not to look like he was involved. It turned out his "associates" had been no other than Zone and Watts. 

"We already disengaged the alarm and the monsters, all you guys need to do is get to the top. You might run across a few guards, but that's it. Meet General Caraway back at his mansion, k. Oh and Squall, you better get Rinoa back or I'll KILL you!" Zone finished. 

"Good to see you, sir. Another thing is that all the shortcuts are in so it shouldn't take you long, that's it sir, you should get going," Watts said. 

"Thank you," Quistis said as they left. They ran up the stars of the round complex, running into few battles, but were successful in getting up to the top floor. Making an escape had seemed easy, but getting to General Caraway's house would be a little complicated. They made it into the bright midday desert sun and found the Ragnarok waiting for them, General Caraway's work no doubt and bordered it. They flew to Deling City, landing near the outskirts and headed to General Caraway's house. The soldiers seemed to be lurking everywhere, so it ended up taking them twice as long to get through the city. General Caraway was standing outside waiting for them.

"Hurry, get inside time is but the essence." He said in a concerned voice. They followed him into the familiar conference room that had played in the meeting of the Sorceress' attempted assassination. The room still displayed the painting that had guided Quistis, Zell and Selphie out when they had been locked in the room before. "Mrs. Deling is not at all what she seems. She is a manipulative, conniving, using fiend, who must be stopped."

"Damn and I thought she was an innocent bystander!" Seifer said sarcastically.

"Listen boy, we have no time for jokes! Everything could be at stack if she completes what she is setting out to do! Do you understand me?" He yelled.

"Please continue, General Caraway," Squall said.

"Have you ever heard of the readings of Hyne? In them lay the key to controlling time, you literally can go back and forth changing things however you want to. But the only way to do this is by obtaining all the items listed from the scripture, the heart of a man, the soul of a Sorceress, the strength of thousands, and the key. I believe she already has the key in possession, and my daughter. There is one thing that may still be on our side no one has ever completed the process all dying from the stress on their body," he finished. 

"But that means Rinoa…" Squall stopped.

"Yes," General Caraway agreed. He was afraid for his daughter because he knew how far Christine would be willing to go to get what she wanted. 

"So how do we get to them? And what exactly do all those things imply, the heart of a man…" Quistis asked skeptically. 

"Some how she has to sacrifice a man, be a Sorceress, and harvest the energy of a thousand people. The details are all very unclear. I still don't know she even plans to accomplish such a thing. It's all so preposterous," he said nodding his head.

"Yeah, yeah that's all very nice and everything, but you still haven't explained how we get in and even where they are," Seifer said.

"There on their way to the annual Dance of the Moon that is to be held for the first time in Esthar. It's a Mask so it should be very easy to infiltrate. I guess the reason she is doing this now is because of the lunar activity, this is the time when the Moon is closes to us. Oh, and for the mask I have some ideas on what you can wear," He continued. The group went there separate ways to prepare for the event.

****

Author's note: This will make sense, I promise. The whole dance of the moon may sound lame but you haven't heard what I make them wear. Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and I would REALLY appreciate some reviews!


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

Final Fantasy VIII Return

****

Chapter Eight-Dance of the Moon

Quistis looked over the scarlet red gown that covered her body. The dress was a work of art, something she had only dreamed of. It split sleekly, going down the middle similar to a slit, but filled in instead with an intricate pale lace. The square cut of her neckline and the loosely fit bell-shaped sleeves accentuated her slim arms. It fit her well showing off her curves, but flowed gently off her hips. Her hair beamed, seeming like the sun's subtle rays had touched her tresses. It was up high around her head coiling much like a snake and a sparkling petite headdress adorning her forehead, with star-like diamond earrings to mach. She wore two hand beaded ruby slippers that were hidden under the striking gown. The white gloves that garnished her added a touch of elegance. She smiled, forgetting the real reason she was going to such a grand ball. On the stubby table laid her mask and she grabbed it, exiting the room. Her first encounter was with Seifer; he wore golden bands across his wrists and had bright white traditional cuffs. And for once he was wearing gloves. Two symmetrical rows of buttons lined his jacket, the jacket longer than most and ended at his upper thigh. The collar was elongated; a stern tie was plastered against the white dress shirt he wore. 

"My god Quistis, you look like a real women, stunning…" He said to her. And wondered to himself, why did he feel this way towards her, he had an urge to grab and kiss her and… She was his teacher though, a fact that he had ignored many times in the past, going on to do what he pleased. His former teacher, but her beautiful deep blue eyes, the way she carried her self. He had put all these walls up around himself never letting anyone pierce his coarse interior, but he still long for caring and lust, his romantic dream… His feelings betrayed him, as he starred at her.

"Seifer, if I didn't know better I'd say that was a compliment, coming from you," Quistis responded. He could be so pompous at times, no wonder she couldn't stand him. But as she looked at him, he reminded her a regal prince from a fairy tale story. And she felt so lonely… They looked at each other for a minute pondering the thought. Their heads moved in closer. But just before they could touch, Zell came hurrying into the lavender and white room filled with paintings and antiquated furniture dating back to another time. There was a piano, with keys made of ivory and looked well warn, the sheet of music read 'Eyes on Me,' the song of a dead women. Zell was wearing a suave, debonair white tuxedo and his blonde hair slicked back. He appeared enraged; ignoring anything that had gone on between them. 

"LOOK WHAT THEY DID! They ruined my WHOLE look! Look at me, what kind of get up is this!? Waaaait, did I interrupt something?" Zell said looking curious at the two. 

"Its called having some class chicken-wuss, now get out of here!" He said to Zell. Zell started to walk out and ducked behind the high doorway

Seifer glanced back at Quistis hopefully. "Now where were we?" 

"Nowhere special," she said and walked off. A part of her wanted to complete what they had started. Of course that would go against any reasoning she had. She walked into Zell looking conspicuous around behind the rough door.

"What?" Zell said in his defense.

"Nothing happened, ok," she said shaking her head. 

"Right," Zell said with a chuckle. Selphie and Irvine walked arm and arm, dressed in their own grand attire. Irvine sporting a long jet-black coat that came close to touching the ground. Inside of the same color was a vest that contrasted to a button shirt. A bow tie around his collar. A cowboy look with a very formal critique. He even wore a matching top hat with a pale yellow band around it. Then Selphie; her hair was facing inward, framing her face and it was back in a golden headband. The gown she wore was dandelion yellow, with two high slits on her sides. The dress was without straps and made of lace. Colored wings fell along her back, she was supposed to be a butterfly. She pulled the golden wrap closer to her body leaning towards Irvine. Seifer came out and stood with the group. The wide hall was well lit, with plain white doors that appeared randomly on each of the sides. 

"Well isn't this quaint," Seifer said with a smirk.

"Has anyone seen Squall?" Selphie asked ignoring him. But Squall came in looking like the gallant knight he was, gunblade over his shoulder. He was dressed in all black, but had a plated vest sitting against his chest and Metal shin guards. He seemed to stand out between them; his look was mature, because unlike their bright happy smiles, he was frowning. Squall was wearing an ebony colored kind of knight outfit. He was not covered in cold metal, but instead He had a cape that swayed back. Wearing black gloves, that hid his hands. There was even a holster for his brilliant blade. He thought nothing of his appearance, not siting any special attention that was given to him. Seifer almost envied his look, Seifer who cared about looking the part he played. He reminded Selphie of Laguna; she looked back at Irvine who starred curiously at Squall, like he was unknown to him. Quistis remembered her feelings for Squall fondly, but she felt like she had come to grips with it, acknowledging instead that he was just her good friend. Zell was still wrapped up in his own self, feeling disappointed that he was going in alone, he missed Nicey. General Caraway came in after Squall, looking the same as always, with all those honorable medals, his long coat, and his signature salt and pepper mustache. His eyes smiled at the group, remembering some of his own fond times. 

"You must leave soon, the longer we wait the more that can happen in our absence," the General said. He started walking before they could respond. They followed him down the hall, treading lightly on the polished wooden floor. They were going to take the Ragnarok; it was the fastest thing to the event, but would switch to a private limousine to get into town. He led them to the outside and waved his good byes, seeing them off. "Please take care, my young comrades. Do not let the Moon blind your sites or cloud your judgment. And maybe then you will be able to save her…" Caraway said softly to himself. 

The twinkling stars cast their light gently upon and played backdrop to the looming Moon. A moon that had more than doubled its fantastic size, blocking out the dark night's sky. Its deep craters appeared like giant-forbidding shadows, which could clearly be distinguished against its pale yellow features. The Moon that caused so much folly seemed to attempt to make all of its faults forgotten, rewarding the worn planet with its entire majesty. And it was a happy site for the young and old alike, a common ground in this bitter and unsavory of times. They set out of the Mansion. The Moonlight reflected radiantly, bouncing off the six silhouettes. The buildings were dormant, no light penetrating the outside because of windows closed. They past through the silent city feeling alone, not everyone was so daring to challenge an omnipotent force such as the moon. The streetlights were dim in homage of the Moon or the lack of necessity and this made the picture painted seem even more of gloom. The young warriors seemed impatient as they boarded the tired-out-ship, struggle and fear invading their busied minds. They sat in their places as Selphie started the Ragnarok, the familiar rumble shaking in till it settled to a smooth ride. The journey seemed peaceful and fast there wasn't time to think of dangers and any warnings. 

* * * * *

Christine was shouting orders left and right already displeased before the gala was to begin. Her tedious planning and hard excruciating labors were proving to be insufferably futile. There were Attendants for her every need and they scurried about taking care to her matters. The gown she had previously endowed had been scraped. She decided to go with something more extravagant, more brilliant, etc… Her thoughts racing and mind changing over trivial matters had left her little time to decide, but she truly thought she had out done herself. The beautiful dress put all the others in her sight at shame. It was a dark forest green, a green that brought out her eyes. It was lengthy, fully engulfing her body, it had been cut high enough to settle above her chest, but in the center was a circle which sides were brought together by a thin darker kind of bow. It dragged on, leaving a fluent train across the ground. The sleeves were binding as well, but flared out at the ends. She was adorned in a web of brilliant emeralds that were laced around her swan neck. Her golden hair was curled in wavy ringlets, but a few strands with evergreen and sun colored ribbons fitted in hanging loosely about. Her lips tasted of a sweet berry and were a light brassy color, coupled in with a bright shadow over her eyes.

After just coming from the spacious hall she sat down. The room she had just returned to her were her own private quarters and connected to the President's own room. The room was designed to show off the grandeur of Esthar, the sheer wonder of the great city. All the technology made her uneasy, feeling unsettled but unfolded new information unbeknownst to her. Electronic panels with statistics and various informations lining the metallic walls, which the over-headed lights reflected off of. There was a fold up bed, which was completely unnecessary. A large steel-gray desk lied in the corner and finally an oval glass coffee table in the middle. It was basic, but she had known worse. She was worried, frightened about what might happen, after all the SeeDs had escaped. She knew though that all was not lost, she still had the little brat of a Sorceress, Laguna and the party was still on. The security would be tight, but somehow she knew they would get in and she hated that. But by the time all that would pass she would already start to come into power and there was nothing they could do to stop her then. She played with the key in her hands, mindlessly moving it about her palm as she thought. Everything had at one time been so simple and clear, why couldn't things just be black and white, why could you question your own thoughts? She felt cold and hollow inside when she thought about all she had done to get to the "top." Then she told herself like she always did that everything would be right, that she would just kind of step over that line a little more drawing another in it's place in till she would eventually cross that one too in hopes of reaching her goal. So many lines had she crossed she couldn't see back to were she had began, her innocence lost. But look at this beautiful gown, so beautiful she could cry. She heard a knock at the door.

"What is it now?" She asked irritably. She had little to no tolerance to be around people.

"The guest are arriving, Madame," he said.

"Thank you, tell them I am sorry to keep them waiting and to expect my presence in just a moment," she responded. She got up slowly, putting the key gently into her beaded green handbag. The anxiety making her stomach twist into knots. She put a welcoming smile on her face, thinking about Laguna. She left her room, walking to the dungeon for the Sorceress. She would have the young girl out as her protection, that SeeD would dare not pull anything when his girlfriend was in her custody. She had dressed the girl in a beautiful angel costume, thinking of the irony. So the girl lied in the corner of the dismal cell wearing in a light powder blue dress that went up all the way around her neck to a halter-top. It had a slit on the side would never consider her a real angel, but made the dress more airy, flowing out and all around seeming more graceful. In the back were two pale angel wings that sweep forward. Such a girl did not deserve a dress like that, but Christine smiled anyway. The girl's hair even had white lilies woven in. The girl looked beaten as she was in the small corner with the Odine's bracelet still around her arm. "And how's the little Sorceress, ready to die?" She toyed. Rinoa starred back up at Christine and spit on her in disgust. Christine jumped back in surprise and slapped the girl. 

"Get away from me," Rinoa said to her.

"Oh, I would if I had a choice, but as you have seen I don't. The Dance of the Moon is starting and we wouldn't want to keep our guest waiting now would we, eh?" Christine responded.

"I'm not moving one bit and you can't make me," the girl ordered.

"Do you think you have a choice in such matters, foolish girl? I will tell you for a fact, no." Christine jerked Rinoa's arm up fiercely and she had no reason not to comply because of the guards standing in the doorway. "You should thank me for what I have done look at you, you almost look like a real 'lady'." Christine walked fiercely down the halls, having no desire to be late any further, the Sorceress restrained followed behind her with guards. She could here the trumpets for the arriving guests being played and quickened her step and she couldn't afford to miss a thing. But finally she opened the double-doors and saw all he dreams come true. The walls spanned up higher and higher to touch the heavens, but stopped at the see-through glass dome that broadcast the immense Moon. The hall its self was capacious, a scarlet red carpet stretched down all the way abruptly ending at two empty thrones, one already occupied by Laguna. The color of the room was a pale yellow that matched the moon they were honoring. There were bright pendent flags hanging from the walls with Esthar's symbol. Portrait of the Moon hung above the chairs, depicting a crisp summer's night when the moon was full as it was now. There were tables far and out of place in the back, it was taking place at the same hall she had first Laguna, and most of the same things were present, like the vying plans across the walls, but the tapestries had been replaced scenes of the moon. Couples already floated about the dance floor, all dressed in various flamboyant costumes, showing off wealth, their riches. There were cloaked phantoms, fair heroines and mysterious maidens. She herself was suppose to be a nymph and she wore a green mask to go with her outfit. 

* * * *

Squall gazed up at the giant building before him. It lied far in the presidential palace, one of the largest structures in the complex. Its walls up high, the building shimmering under the moon's glow. The other buildings surrounding it, but still appearing to be a little offset from the rest. It had many flat steps that lead up to an overhang, which had various ribbons hanging from it of gold and silver colors. And next to the doorway stood a portly man, probably none other than Ward who guarded the entrance. He would recognize them for sure, even with their masks on. But as they did approach the opening he simply smiled a toothy grin and waved them in. Squall stopped for a second looking back at Ward, questioning his sincerity and suspicious of a trap. The others continued on without a stutter eager to see into the party. It was definitely apparent that it had already started and was in full swing, the ballroom music blaring, couples enjoying each other's company. His view looked past all the events and fell upon one girl, one sorceress, and one angel, all one Rinoa. She was sitting in one of three elevated chairs positioned at the end of the large room. Unnoticeable bound at her wrists that were tucked behind her chair that looked more like a throne. In the other two chairs sat Christine and Laguna exchanging conversation. Laguna, so he had known about all along. The older man appeared nervous, his smile shaky and uneasy while Christine appeared overly confident as she talked to him. Rinoa's eyes met Squall's across the room, just like they had on that night of the SeeD graduation party that seemed so long ago. He noticed the light blue dress she wore the one with the lily-white angel wings smothered against her chair. She looked surprised when she saw him dressed like that, but smiled at the thought, her knight was here to save her once and for all. He turned away as he heard Zell calling him over.

"Commander, Commander," Zell waved at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't ya think your looking a bit suspicious looking at her like that?" 

"Whatever," Squall said dismissing his comrade.

Quistis' stood idly, starring at her surroundings in awe, but warning. She felt tense, as she knew any moment the battle for the world would begin. And she jumped in shock as something grabbed her shoulders roughly. She turned around and sighed seeing the culprit was just Seifer. "What do you want?" She asked her hand on her hip in an expression of intolerance.

"Thought I might charm a dance from a fair damsel, if she so chooses to except. Which I think she will," Seifer said with a smile on his face.

"Well you seem awfully sure of yourself, what if this fair damsel you described chooses not to except you're oh so grand offer?" She asked.

"Then I will just have to sweep her off her feet, like this." With that he grabbed her hand and gently led her to the middle of the ballroom floor.

"Seifer-" She stopped herself deciding to relax just a bit something to calm her nerves. He clasped his hand around her waist and with the other was leading her on. They waltzed, flowing gracefully to the music barely setting foot on the ground, turning round; dancing within arms reach and coming again close in embrace. Selphie watched as Quistis and Seifer danced with envy. She had asked Irvine, but he said he had no desire to make a fool of himself. She watched Irvine stair at every girl that passed and her eye's turned to slits; she didn't have to tolerate this. 

"Irvine!" Selphie said angered. She clutched her fists.

"What's wrong, Sefie?" Irvine asked innocently.

"You know what's wrong! Look, everyone is dancing and we're just standing here. You're not even paying any attention to me, looking at anything with legs that walks by!" Selphie said, this was an old and familiar argument between the two. 

"Now you know that's not true, you're the only girl in my eye," Irvine said smiling.

"Irvine Kinneas, I'm tired of this! You don't just expect me to stand here like backup incase you can't get some other girl!" Selphie yelled at him. 

"Selphie calm down, you're making a scene. We wouldn't want to draw any unnecessary attention," he nudged. 

"No, Irvine I'm talking to you so you're going to listen in less you want me to just walk now?" She lowered her tone of voice.

"Well if it would help you to calm down than, than ya."

"Fine then. I hope you really don't like me because you'll never be seeing me again!" She shouted back and turned to walk away.

"But wait, I-" He stopped as she was already across the room. He didn't mean it, but she was completely overreacting. She could just get so touchy about that subject, how could he help it if his eyes wandered? Now she was angry with him once again, but what if she didn't come back this time? Maybe it wasn't all her fault… _Women, can't live with them, can't live without them._ Zell approached him, seeing what had happened. 

"Yo, man. Just saw what went down. Pretty harsh! So what ya gonna do about it?" Zell asked. Irvine turned his attention off from Zell, finding Quistis talking to Selphie whose green eyes appeared glassy. "Uh, Irvine. Hello?"

"What?" Irvine snapped out of his trance. He saw Squall in the corner of his eye, standing in the corner alone. "What's wrong with Squall?" Irvine asked changing the subject.

"Oh him, I don't know? What isn't?" Zell responded. But what got the two's attention was the sudden stop of the music and Christine's booming voice. She had stood up from her throne calling the attention of those around her. Rinoa still appearing to be held captive and Laguna nervous. 

"Friends, comrades and delegates. In a second the true festivities will begin to honor the moon on this holy of nights." 

****

Chapter Nine-Entrance to Eternity 

Christine waved her arms out in an over exaggerated gesture signifying the beginning of the end, the end of this horrible life and soon the rebirth to a beautiful start, were all of the past would no longer exist. All her terrible deeds never happening were she could be free. Every thing would be right, right as rain and she wouldn't have to struggle to get her needs met.
"Brace yourself for the tables have turned and a poor peasant girl stands before you in riches, holding the key to time it's self, the very readings of Hyne. Let the ceremony begin. I will gather your energy." She announced proudly. She held a blue gem in her palm. The confident smirks wiped off their faces replaced with ghostly pale looks of fright. The SeeDs gathered in the back deciding what to do. Squall started walking forward down the red carpet, his friends walking close behind, as the rest of the crowd paused. "Oh and you my little SeeDs, what do you plan to do?" She mocked.

"Enough of this Christine. Step down now or face the consequences," Squall said to her, he stood before her in full costume. His friends were behind in support.

"Are you threatening me, boy. I suppose you had forgotten about what happened between us, no?" 

"And what would that have anything to do with this?" He asked.

"Just thought your girlfriend would like to know…"

"Let her go," Squall said. Rinoa was completely out of it barely conscious, with her head down she moved her lips to utter his name under her breath. Laguna was standing up; mouth drooped open, speechless. 

"Christine what is the meaning of this? Were you planning to bring any of this up to me?" Laguna questioned. He looked at Rinoa, the "evil" Sorceress so she had said.

"I will do anything to get what I want, you should now that by now," she responded. 

"Squall… I'm scarred," Rinoa said barely above a whisper. He whipped his hand back in frustration, he had to save the world, and he had to save her. The people slumped to the ground, their precise life force drained from within leaving them helpless. They themselves falling transfixed to the spell. Selphie and Quistis casting The Wall and Mighty Guard, and protecting the group from the evil force. Squall had to think fast he had to find a way, everything relied on him everything and he had no idea whatsoever. He had promised to save her to find a way at any cost, to be there for her and he was standing around doing nothing.

"Squall, do something!" Selphie yelled.

"Like what?! What the hell am I supposed to do?" He yelled. 

"Yes, what do you plan to do? She's dying you know, every breath she takes draws her nearer to the final one. What will you do without her, how will you live out her. Never to hear her call your name again! And then time soon to be completely in my hands!" She yelled. 

"Christine, please stop this. I beg you. You don't need to change the past, you can look onward to the future, our future," Laguna pleaded. 

"No, you don't love me, you never could, but I will make everything right, right how it should be and how it will be. You'll see!" The energy streamed to the crystal effortlessly, flowing in spiral waves and eventually stopping. 

"Well if nobody else is going to do anything then I guess it's up to me. Stand back Puberty-Boy, and watch a real man in action," Seifer said confidently. He raised his gunblade preparing to attack, as the last of the energy was drained from the masked crowd, victims caught in the middle never to see the light of day again. He rushed at her with all his strength and anger, disregarding Rinoa's life and deciding he would be the hero for once. It was only one life to give up to save them all, no contest. He sprang up at Christine expecting to hit her, but instead was hit with an awful surprise as he fell back damaged. Her power obviously growing, she had blocked the strike easily, an invisible field shielding her from danger. Quistis ran to his aide like she had before, lifting his blonde head into her lap. And Rinoa beginning to slump more in her chair, her head nuzzled deeper in her chest, and her feet hanging loosely with out support. Laguna falling victim to the same weakness. 

"Foolish boy. But he will soon be disposed of, and you too. You may challenge me, SeeDs if you must, but first you must challenge your own futures your own realities, you must find what is real you must face the greatest hardships and then you might find me!" She said laughing wickedly. 

"What are you talking about?" Squall asked but before he could say another word he was standing in an open meadow. It must of all been a dream? He gazed at the field, the same flowering meadow Rinoa and he had promised to meet each other. The Blue sky was clear, not a cloud in site. The wind blew gently against him, his hair getting in his way. Sun beamed down against his body making him feel uncomfortably warm. Flowers of all different colors brilliant pinks, coupled with turquoise blues, and green grass spread through out. He saw a figure from the distance, no less than a shadow sketched out in the horizon. But as he walked closer he noticed more detail, like her raven hair and her blue frock. It was Rinoa, standing in the sunlight as it radiated off of her. So he went to her, taking a one step after another growing closer, but still seeming so far, distant. He finally made it and she turned around to see him, smiling. She went on with no words, so he pulled her close hugging her in relief. She was so close to him that she could have heard his heart racing fast and there heads bent in low for a kiss. There lips touching for a long moment, nothing to stop them. What was this he thought? One moment he had been stranded in a hopeless situation, Rinoa dying and the world in jeopardy. Now he was standing with her, holding her close in his embrace. It didn't make any sense. It must have had something to do with Christine occupying time, if that was possible. Could she have set this up as some type of distraction? Where were the others? Why the twisted silence? And if that was all so, than how could he get out of it? He pulled away from Rinoa, if it was the real Rinoa, or just some different reality. He looked at her face, a face that had used to belong to Rinoa but now appeared to be Christine. 

"Hope you enjoy your fantasy's, make sure you meet up with your friends in the future world I think You will be quite surprised to see what becomes of them and that wench," she said smugly.

"What is this?" He questioned. 

"This is what could be, the future, the present, or even the past if you had chosen a different path. You will never see the face of reality again; no one can maneuver through time and find their place back in the reality of your present. I think you will enjoy this game better, where she is not dead," she said with a smile and disappeared. What was she talking about, the past, present or future? So he would wander aimlessly trying to find the right time, the time where Rinoa was dead in? He closed his eyes tightly, hoping to open them to a far kinder world. Instead he was in a cool and dark house. Everything appeared shadowed and gray, he could see his own breath. The walls were made of cobbled stone filling into the dreary setting. The dust that covered the furnishings and mantel appeared thick with age, seeming that no one had set foot in it for generations. Several fiery torches adorned the walls, bringing in the only light. But what caught his eye was a picture lying on the stone mantel, a very distinct picture, of Squall. The picture also appeared very riddled with dust, and he gently wiped it away with his glove-covered hand picking it up. The picture may have been of Squall, but he appeared older. He was smiling, the soft lines of his jaw curving in a rare position. In his arms he held a small child of no more than four years. A girl with two dark braids hanging down her eyes dark brown oval eyes and a bright smile across her face too. The background seemed familiar it was the mantel in better days. He heard something, a scream from above. He rushed up the aged stairs, through the unknown house. He went through similar looking stories of the house in till he found an old canopy bed. A girl lied in the bed, looking crumpled and aged from worry or doubt. She wore a long powder white nightgown, the covers kicked from her shivering body. She turned fiercely around in the bed. 

"Squall… No. Come back, come back Amy, you can't go there. But, she's my daughter! My Squall…" She finished the struggle and woke. She opened her heavy eyes, sitting up. Dark bags had formed on her face from endless crying. "Who are you?" She asked more to herself than the figure. 

"Rinoa, what happened to you?" He asked the women.

"No! Stop this, I can't handle another dream of you, I can't handle seeing you and not being able to touch you. Go away, leave me in some peace!" She shouted angrily. Tears welding in her eyes.

"No, it's no dream, it's me Squall, Rinoa. Why are you like this what happened?" He asked her.

"I told you to get away from me!" She yelled back.

"Please, you have to believe me. Tell me who did this to you!" He demanded.

"You did this to me, Squall. You did this! You left me alone forever! I have nothing because of you. I don't have my beautiful daughter I don't have someone to love. You did this, it's all your fault!" She screamed. She looked at him with pure hatred, like he had ripped her heart out. "Amy, Squall. Alana, she died. She was abducted and you went after her, but you died, you got shot right through the heart. I told you not go, to wait for someone or something for support, but you wouldn't listen. It was dangerous. And you left me all alone, forever." She finished. "Come closer, please. I don't care if this is a dream it's better than any reality." He sat on the bed beside her, awkwardly. She put her arms around him, laying her head gently against him. He put his arms around her then. "This isn't a dream…" she said in her own disbelief. "What is this!? Your dead and you look younger, like your still seventeen?" She questioned, she pulled away from him.

"Don't you remember Christine?" He asked.

"Who is that?" He looked at her, this wasn't his Rinoa this was a shadow of what she had been, if she had survived. He would never gaze at her again she was dead forever. He would wander aimlessly lost in the fabric of time, seeing all the twisted possibility's of what could have been or what would never be. His life meant nothing anymore, he might as well had died for he could do nothing. 

"No, this will never be Rinoa, this will never happen because it was never suppose to in my time, whatever that means," he said to the ghost. He had to get away from this reality that couldn't be. And it did fade away, to something better or worst. 

* * * * 

Quistis brushed out her long golden hair, lifting the tangles out, making it soft and smooth to the touch. The black cloak she wore was out from under her as she sat on the unmade bed. She could think of nothing but him, every thought in her mind was of the beautiful kind of mystery that laid behind those blues eyes of his or how his dark hair fell gently over his eyes. He was so funny, doing little things to help her out, but sometimes it felt like he was starring past her, wanting something else in her place. She tried not to think of little things like; it probably was just her imagination. She remembered what Ellone had told her when they were both growing up together, just two teenagers having their night out before graduation. Ellone's date had left her earlier on, and she was crying while Quistis comforted her. She had said you could always tell by the look in their eyes. 

The long red skirt felt biding as she got up, and she wore a long light pink shirt, her button collar undone a bit. She put the black hood over her the back of her head. Sneaking out was hard in Garden she hated dealing with the disciplinary committee, and having a lecture from Cid. But she brushed her fears a side, after all he had promised her a special night. She crept quietly around in her dorm room, peaking out of her door finding all was well. She walked down the silent hall everyone was asleep. It was only ten o'clock; but Garden was strict in these matters. She found the training center, and equipped ec-none, making her way hastily through the training center. Stepping out into the small balcony that overlooked the inner glowing Garden. She saw him standing with his back turned away, not even noticing her arrival. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he turned around for the smile he saved for just her. This was her Squall, no one else could be by his side, cheer him up when he was down, only she had that power over him. He took her hand with his and slipped the familiar ring onto her finger, a ring with the encrusted outline of an ancient and powerful GF, Griever. She looked down at her hand her eye's tearing in unexpressed happiness. He leaned into a kiss, which she got into completely. It reminded her of the night she had danced with him, how she had reluctantly cajoled him into dancing with her, the night were she saw for the first time he actually liked her. And now she felt like he actually loved her. In till now she had never known if his feelings were true, or he was just humoring her. _Maybe he did care._ They broke away from the kiss.

"But, what dose this mean Squall?" She asked. There was a long silence between them as he thought. 

"What do you think it means?" He said. But then she remembered, everything hit her all at once. About Christine, how she was taking over time. All her memories seemed vague like they hadn't even existed at all. This wasn't real; this was just some sick alternate reality. Where was Rinoa then? But it felt so good, she didn't even want to believe it wasn't real and if she just ignored the voice deep insider her saying everything was wrong she could continue on with Squall. This reality, in this reality he was hers, not Rinoa's, he loved her not Rinoa. He would marry her and be hers forever and ever by her side. Is that not what she wanted? To have Squall, to be his. But she couldn't make that feeling go away, it would eventually consume her, making her helpless. _He could love her!_ She looked back at his face with all the lust and desire she had ever felt for this boy, this simple boy who she hated for being so close. She hated him for being hers. It didn't feel right, she couldn't give into her feelings he wasn't hers, he was never meant to be hers.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She decided she didn't care, he could be hers for once. She could be free with him one time, but not forever.

"I love you, Squall. You know I have always loved you since the day we met. I knew I could never stop loving you even if you didn't love me. I don't care anymore," she said.

"I love you, but what don't you care about anymore?" He questioned. 

"Nothing, nothing anymore. Just be here with me for now, for just this night. Don't think about forever, just be with me now. Come here and put your arms around me, like I'm yours," she said. The boy put his arms around her, just like she had instructed as she did the same. Arms embraced close around the other as if they would die without each other's hold. She felt the soft touch of his lips against hers, how everything started out so sweet and mellow like when they first met, slowly moving to be more intense, like they would stand by each other through the end and finally to all passion as he read her reactions. This kiss lifted her up higher, beyond reason or doubt to just pure feeling and undying trust. They looked at each other again, what had happened between them, and they squeezed each other so hard just knowing the other one was really there. 

****

Author's Note: If you don't understand what's going on they are lost in time, this is a distraction for Christine to build her power so she can actually change things. What they are experiencing are alternate realties and possible futures basically my excuse for saying all the what ifs for Final Fantasy VIII. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

#### Final Fantasy VIII Return

#### Chapter Ten-To the King of cards and beyond

Seifer looked up at the podium; he was just selected to be the Commander of SeeD. He was supposed to lead them all, all the SeeDs to fight against Ultimecia. This is what he had always wanted and he had always lusted for power. Not that he planned to abuse or misuse it, nothing like that of course. He had known this was coming for along time, Cid's health and age slowed him down quite a bit and Garden needed someone strong to lead them into the future. Somebody to go against Ultimecia and her knight. What had happened to that boy to make him go down such a dark path and himself such a noble, true path, he thought. Must have been some bad beginnings. Oh well he was a rotten seed to begin with, always so detached and his head up in the clouds reaching for something beyond his grasp. What was his name again? Squall, that was it, or something like it._ His days were numbered for oppressing the all mighty SeeD_. Cid looked at him with all his hopes and dreams, leaving the small office to him. They were all here for him. Seifer stepped up to make his grand acceptance speech. 

"Thank you Headmaster Cid. This truly an honor and I'm sorry you couldn't continue on with us as Commander, but I won't fail you. So now is the time when you hear all those empty promises, but I don't make promises that stupid desperate leaders make when they know they have nothing left, because I already know that _you_ know I'm good. That I will fight in till the last man against Ultamecia. That I will not allow some Sorceress from the future to mess up are world!" Seifer finished his triumphant speech satisfied with his glory. A new era had begun, he thought. Quistis was standing on his side, frowning she knew this wasn't a good thing if only there was someone else, who wasn't so cocky and had such a big ego. Seifer turned to her; she was his archenemy more like his rival. "I know what you're going to ask, yes I'm that brilliant and you may now call me Commander. You know you're a good girl Quistis, too bad girls can't make it in the big leagues." Quistis felt like she was about to burst, but she couldn't let Seifer get to her. She was at his mercy, surprising that he had any. Rinoa came running up to him, in her jaunty way as usual bypassing and ignoring the people around her. She kissed him gently on the lips, but instead he pulled her close not letting her withdraw from his grasp and kissed her with something more than lip. They stood there for a moment much to Quistis dismay. 

"Umm, excuse me Commander," Quistis said to him.

"Can't you see I'm busy. Write this down Ranjin, anyone who disrupts the Commander and his girl gets one day of suspension, starting now!" Seifer shouted out.

"Ok, ya know. Good goin' Seifer! You're really lucky, ya got yourself a girl, Commander of all of Garden ya know." Ranjin said.

"AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin complied. 

"Dose that mean startin' with her, ya know," Ranjin asked looking at Quistis.

"Of course, wouldn't want to send a bad example to the rest of the SeeDs that were like soupier and all, right Quistis?" Seifer said.

"No of course not Commander, your not soupier to anyone, your like everyone else, but just a little more special and gifted, am I right?" Quistis said trying to control her anger. 

"You know your just full of resentment and jealously, but guess what at least my Seifer isn't a Sorceress' lap dog," Rinoa said coldly. 

"Aww, don't let her bother you Rinoa, she's not worth the trouble. You know she's actually a Sorceress, she's really lucky I don't throw her out or something," Seifer said turning Rinoa's face towards his. "Rajin, Fujin, take her away to her dorm, keep a close eye on are little Sorceress." He said nodding at the two. They grabbed Quistis by her arms, but she struggled free and started walking off by herself 

"What should we do, ya know?" Ranjin asked.

"Let her go, what harm can she do?" Seifer said assured. She was weak, falling for a Sorceress' knight of all guys, he thought. _Wait what am I talking about?_ This wasn't reality he though, this was something else. What was this about, Rinoa and he together, he the Commander of Garden, Quistis a sorceress and his rival, Squall the Sorceress' knight. He could laugh out loud. Any other kind of person would take advantage of this kind of opportunity, with Rinoa and such. He didn't want her, but it was a good way of getting back at Squall, he though. _I mean that C'mon she was all over him_. This was low though, so what if Squall and he wear rivals this was low any way you looked at it. Maybe he would just mess a round, he thought as he remembered that one summer he had with Rinoa. She had been so annoying, asking him all these questions about SeeD and his dreams, then expecting him to listen to hers. Then if he tried to make any move on her, she was oblivious to what was going on, like she hadn't even noticed. If that didn't get old really fast, he thought. Then when he finally did leave Timber she gave him only a kiss on the cheek. 

"Ranjin and Fujin would you please excuse us." Seifer said. 

"Ok, ya know. Be our pleasure ya know!" Ranjin said and left with Fujin.

"Now where were we?" Seifer asked at Rinoa, she smiled. 

* * * * * 

They had spent two awful months in this place. A place where evil reigned and where hope was only a dream. How everything seemed not as it was and nothing could make sense as it defied all reason. This place that ate away at ones very soul, to make it brake and suffer. A sullen place of nightmares that made you want to sink into the ground and never be found. The walls of ancient gray stones were falling in pieces letting the chilled air pierce through. There were pillars of dark columns that spread in a protective circle around a high up throne. A naked abyss were the ceiling should be, and the sky exposed showing of the dismal storms that were black and gray. This was no place for a heart this was no place for morals or anything decent this was a hell they had been sentenced to for eternity on end. Oh had they miserably lost, loosing more than the battle for the world, but themselves. She had sent them to a dimension beyond their imagining beyond their most feared nightmares indeed. And what would a Sorceress care for petty mortals, not just any mortals but the one's whom were the very guardians of the world, she would use them. Use them to betray each other just for her compassion, brake them of everything they had to live for and truly have someone to gloat over as she attained unimaginable power. Power, the word flowed off her lips effortlessly; something one could never have enough of, she thought. My, had the boy cried when his beloved was taken away, and the girl when she had seen him that way, she thought. Not just any girl, but the girl that inherited her very own powers in some backwards way. She had tried to take her on as an apprentice, but the foolish girl wouldn't listen to a word.

"You SeeD, what do you have to live for now, eh?" She whispered to the boy on her side that laid a platter at her feet. 

"For your every wish, your every desire, for you Ultamecia," Zell said in a quivering voice, he tried not to think back to before. How he had been crammed in an obscure prison without a single light that he could not even stand up right in. How the cold dirt walls had pressed against his warm body forbiddingly, maybe to give in a moments notice. How he had nothing but water that dripped eerily from the cold walls. Zell got down on his bruised and tired knees, covering his body futilely.

"Get up! Go away you miserable lowlife. I have no need to breathe the same air as something as putrid as you do. Go now!" She chastised. She sat on her same golden throne, high above not to sink to there level of being. And as the boy ran away to the shadows, a girl dressed in a tattered long black dress came approaching slowly obviously to take her time. Her raven hair in tangles and dark circles under her eyes, her arms clutched with a stern look. Her soft appearance of innocence had faded. She looked scared and broken. Deep indents of red lashes, bruises littered her partly exposed flesh. Her feet were bare and scrapped as well.

"I don't care what you do to me anymore, I don't care because if I die or if Squall dies or if any of us die we all go to a better place. A place were your shadows do not touch and hope shines. This place you will not be and there for I will be free," Rinoa said with a cynical smile on her face and her eyes glassy from tears.

"You weak thing, how I could squash you in one blow, that I would have killed you long ago. Sorceress, I will never let you go. Nor that cursed SeeD. How you will face my wrath now. SeeD come here," she said triumphantly. Squall came obediently; her voice could be heard from everywhere. And no one dare defy her. "The insolent SeeD is already gone. This pathetic shell is all that is left. Who cares either way of his death or life he is nothing and the saddest part he believes that. But you Sorceress do not have to be like this. You can be strong." Her eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"How may I serve you?" He asked. Life also drained and eyes hollowed out. This was not her Squall this was a ghost. He was worn out and tired just like her, though for some reason it bothered her, like he had disappeared under all of that. He seemed lost, never to be Squall again never to protect her, she thought. 

"See for yourself Sorceress. He no longer belongs to you," Ultamecia said with a smug expression.

"But he doesn't belong to you either, don't you see? People don't belong to other people they never could. I was never _his_ Rinoa, all I could ever be was just me," she explained.

"What ever gets you through the night, Sorceress. For you see either way he cannot love you anymore no matter how hard you try his love will escape you. Through time you will become bitter and begin to wither because no one can live that way," Ultamecia said with all her presence. She knew this girl, how weak she was. 

"No, you don't understand. I don't need him to live. My chest will still draw the air, and my heart it will still beat without him. And if we are meant to be than there is nothing you can do to stop that, nothing. Then if that is so I will embrace every moment, every kiss from his lips like it was forever." She said without changing the calm in her voice. 

"You, my Sorceress have crossed me for the last time. I see know that there is no hope for you to ever become like me. Oh, I will never be the one to end his pathetic existence, but you on the other hand may be forced to do so if do intend on breathing any longer or having your heart beat." The Sorceress of the future smiled as she thought she was finally to win. The girl may have possessed her powers, but she had no clue to use them or even how powerful her own abilities were. And this sorceress had the power of time and space at her disposal. This would be simple and over with in the blink of an eye, it was no contest was the girl so stupid not to see that, she thought? Ultimecia prepared to summon her knight against the girl, glaring down intensely at her opponent. She waved her hand up high in a grand gesture then letting it gently come down to her side in a half circle, as she did this she noticed what the girl was trying to do.

"Evolution," were the words uttered from the girl's mouth. And five broken figures looked onward with the Sorceress to see the fantastic site. "Survival of the fittest." And the girl herself began to change to become something different all together a force to be reconciled in its own right. First, fiery golden wings sprouted from her back. They were a virgin white and long feather's swept down from the high crowns. They spread completely and made her float in mid air seemingly without any help. Her arms remained crossed and her eyes closed in deep thought. Her dark torn-mattered dress changed into a flowing ivory colored dress that engulfed her completely. All the scars and bruises faded replaced by glow from within. All the darkness that had consumed seemed magically lifted and her eyes opened as she looked surprised at her own power. Squall stepped between them to coming to the aid of Ultimecia. His silver blade out in a challenging way prepared to fight her like she was just any other foe. She touched the cold ground again, she had been expecting this, but still didn't want to face it. 

"I will fight you in till I no longer stand. This is what you get if you face the wrath of Ultimecia," he said flatly, like the words had been fed into his mouth. She sighed at the site of him. 

"This is not between you me this is between her and I. don't do this Squall." 

"I will fight in till I no longer stand." Rinoa bypassed his figure, she lightly tapped him on his shoulder and he moved out of her way with no resistance. This boy joined the other shadows that were against the wall. 

"Now, this will be between only you and me," she said patiently. 

"As you wish Sorceress. Hells judgement." Ultimecia yelled. She invoked a circle with the golden pattern, having it shatter to reduce the girl's life to almost nothing. But the light seemed not to struggle; it did not fall back in pain nor feel desperately weakened, about to collapse. Instead it stood there unwavering. Ultimecia gazed in shock and horror, as the girl was unaffected. Instead the light only grew in its presence and the force of its power increasing. "And where did this come from! I never taught this upon you!" Ultimecia screamed at her. 

"Your right you never did teach me this, but I listened through all those pathetic lectures and examples. I learned some things on my own and I practiced." The girl was glowing from within, a beautiful light radiating off her that shielded her away from all the darkness. And Ultimecia stood up from her throne, pondering how to face the light. Her own dark wings sprouted out and she began to rise. She tried spell after spell of holy, of flare, then meteor and ultima, these things only had an adverse affect on the being, making it grow stronger. 

"What is this!" She yelled. 

"This is the end." Rinoa said satisfied. 

"How dare you, I have tried to make you strong and yet you turn against your own. What do you see in these pitiful flawed creatures. They will only bring you down to their level and ruin you. You fool!" She cursed. She drew up all her strength in an attempt to do Apocalypse. 

But a light seemed to grow from Rinoa's clasped hands, something that couldn't be controlled any longer in her grasp that was finally released onto Ultimecia. This light was the purest form of all her hopes and manifested beyond the darkness. Something that drained all her own life out to supply that she would collapse from in a moment. It made Ultimecia's form twist then contort and retract involuntarily. It seemed to eat away at her very insides that were afflictive and callous, which this force disposed of. Ultimecia shrieked in pain, but more in hopeless defeat that she would obviously never recover from. Black feathers fell from the out stretched raven wings finally she began to fade and disappeared before their eyes. All that was left was a single feather and silence. 

The castle began to wake from many ages of dormancy seeing touched by the rays of sun. The colors began to change from dull grays and harsh blacks to bright strawberry's and sun kissed yellows. The sun shined brightly for a clear cloudless day. The broken crumbling walls seemed renewed and stood strait and tall once more. Life was once again in abundance; tress and brilliant flowers returned making everything cherry. This was how things were meant to be, she thought. But she knew everything was going to be short lived. This force had come from within her was everything her life was worth, all her power all her breath, but she still didn't know one thing as she began to faint. She fell to the light cobbled stone floor, no energy left to give. But then from the light shadows stood an unforgettable figure. And in the brightness of the sun and warmth all around he came to her side. The wings disappeared and she was returned to her broken state. So he gently took her in his arms, bending down on his knees to cradle her, lifting her up carefully and resting her head against his arm. Her eyes remained closed and he wasn't sure if her heart still beat. He combed back her hair away from her eyes. _Rinoa don't leave me. Don't go when we can finally be together. Why did you do this, why did you have to sacrifice yourself?_ He squeezed her tightly. Was she alive was she dead, he asked to no one? A smiled formed on her pale lips. 

"I knew she was wrong Squall, I knew that you could never stop… See we are together again." Her voice was whimsical and it pulled him in. He couldn't lose her again, he just couldn't, he thought. _I won't lose you. I will travel how ever far back to reach you again. _

#### Chapter Eleven-The Final Return

Christine felt the changes coming, power of great destruction coursing through her veins and the feeling of taking over time no longer felt like a distant dream. The SeeDs were forever lost in time so nothing opposed her, nothing to stop her, but her own thoughts of mutiny. How the Sorceress had called out for him, screaming his name in rage hoping he would save her, but he never came. It was worth it because soon everything would be over and done with and she would not have to think one thought about this afterwards. _Just a little further; take it one step at a time. _All that was left was left was a bit of time, Laguna and Rinoa were losing life with each passing second, his head to the side and eyes closed. She tried not to stare at his face never to look back; it would distract her too much. Her heart raced with anticipation, this was the point of no return, she thought. The lights grew dim, but the moon still beamed. The music had stopped long ago and the silence was deafening, something she would normally welcome, but for now felt unsettling. And the plants grasp that spread across the walls seemed limp from trouble. She heard her heard a faint whisper of a familiar voice.

"Christine, why?" Laguna whispered weakly hoping his soft voice would carry to her ear. 

"Shut up! I don't need this." Christine yelled back.

"How can you do this if you care for me?" Laguna questioned.

"You simple man. You don't get it, do you? I don't love you! I never did love you. You are just another pawn! Why can't you understand that!" She defended. She whipped her head back at him, at his soft eyes and his bent head, what was wrong with her; she couldn't do this to him. The very man who had taken her in and was with her so vainly not realizing anything that was going on. He needed her help, her support and she needed him. All the rage, the anger and struggle she felt inside he could only touch her and the veil that clouded her vision was no longer there. In him she could find comfort. 

"I…don't believe you. All I can go on is, is what I feel and I know you love me," Laguna stuttered. He could barely gather enough energy to speak and his breathing grew slow as he was slipping away. 

"How can you go by your emotions? They are warped and weak just like you. Emotions only get it the way. Besides it's nothing personal, I just have to set everything right. You'll see I just have to fix things, you understand." Christine's voice grew shaky as she started to not even believe her own words. _Just get past this, everything will be all right. Just hold on._ "No, I won't be so easily defeated by your weak attempts to feed off my sympathies. You will soon be gone and I will have everything I need. So there." But he could not rid the past or clear the future, she thought.

"But, everything can't be that simple. Things aren't just black and white or yes and no." Laguna managed to say.

"I have nothing in this world left living for. Why should I give up my only chance to set things right, why?" For him, no this was her only savoir, she would not be subdued by simple emotions, she thought.

"Because it's wrong what you're doing. And if I cared for you at all I wouldn't want you to suffer. Please, I don't want to lose you. You know my past you know I can't stand to be alone again," Laguna pleaded. 

"I guess you will not have to worry about that if your are dead, now will you? Who cares about wrong and right anyway, as long as it's my way, as long as I get what I want I will be happy," she reassured herself.

"You can't honestly believe that?" Laguna felt all the feeling in his weakened body grow faint, everything in his body felt removed like it wasn't his own. His long hair fell over his sagging eyes.

"Why am I listening to your insufferable ramblings. Just let me be. Damn you!" She screamed. She wanted him to go away, to leave her alone, she wanted it all to go away, those feelings those emotions it was not she. 

"Are you afraid to face your feelings…I can't speak. Christine, don't go…" Laguna moved his head around trying to struggle to keep a hold on his life. Christine saw this and felt something inside of her she hadn't felt for along time, remorse. She turned her attention away from Laguna and looked back at the motionless bodies, bodies that included the SeeDs and various heads of state. They appeared only to be in a light slumber not the real deadly peril. She thought for a second that she saw one of them stir, the dark headed boy. So he had crossed time and space for her, she thought. It was not possible he should be lost forever just like she planned, but yet he was here standing in front of her. For what ever reason he was here and she had to deal with it. She ignored his presence at first as she walked over to Laguna's lifeless body. He lied slumped over in chair and eyes closed. She lifted his dropping head with her delicate hand and kissed him gently on the forehead. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. She grew more concern such things were not possible. She paused, she had to think fast or have everything fall to ruin all her hopes all her dreams that she had fought desperately for and had sacrificed so much for. They could not be in vain. She saw him rise up from the ground to stand and face her. _So this is what it comes down to, just you and me boy?_

"So you have crossed time and space for this girl? How? How can you surrender yourself to a force so unpredictable? How could you bare to lose her if she had perished? How could you live without her?" She asked him curiously wondering more her own behalf. 

"Do you think I had a choice?" The boy responded.

"Yes, I think you did. Look at what she has done to you, all that she has put you through, all that you have lost. You always have a choice. You never had to be with her that is not how it works. You cannot just deserve someone as much as you may think so. So do you love her or not?" She said.

"You're just stalling. I know that you know you're beaten. Besides, I don't have to answer to you how I feel. I don't know if I can love someone yet, but I think you have the same problem." Squall answered. 

"I will never give up, never. I will fight in till I no longer stand. No. I am not beaten. I could never be. So let us stop all this childish nonsense, lives and the fabric of time are hanging in the balance after all. See I know that you would not dare fight me, after all I am defenseless and I still have her." Christine grabbed the weary Rinoa by the arm jerking her cuffed hand up by force. 

"Don't do this, you're right I don't want to fight you. But I will if I have to. Just let her go. Stop all of this now, you don't have to continue this." But as he said his words he gazed upon the girl. Her eyes almost opened, they were fluttering. In till finally they fell on to Squall. 

"What is this? What is happening, what are you?" Christine asked to no one. "This is not happening, it's not possible! I am in control, not you!" Christine yelled angrily. Everything was braking down all her plans she was loosing quickly. But what could she possibly do, she thought? 

"Your own feelings are what are subduing you." Rinoa said.

"No! I have no feelings, no emotions anymore, I couldn't!" She demanded everything was futile though, everything only prevented a second more to her unavoidable demise, she thought. And one by one the rest of the fallen group began to open their eyes, the spell broken. Seifer straitened himself out. What had happened, he asked himself? He was back and alive. He looked around spotting Quistis and the others. They too had similar curious expressions. _What is he doing? _Squall, was just standing there waiting around. Maybe Seifer still had a shot at redeeming himself, maybe people wouldn't just refer to him as the sorceress' lapdog, maybe he could have something to live for, he thought. That he could be the hero, and be praised. With this in mind he took his gunblade out and stepped forward in between Christine and Squall. Seifer looked at him with defiance, not caring anymore. She was unarmed, a part of his conscience thought. 

"Seifer what are you doing?" Squall asked his rival. 

"Even for you this is low," Irvine agreed.

"Seriously," Zell said wiping the exhaustion from his eyes.

"Don't do this Seifer," Quistis ordered. Selphie nodded her head in agreement. This was low even for Seifer, she thought.

"This is my way of redemption, she is evil," Seifer said in defense. Christine did not even flinch, and stood there. She knew hope was lost all her plans had fallen, there was nothing more to do. If she couldn't live in the world she wanted, then she didn't want to live in any other. She could not return. This life would be over. So she would not have to face her crimes, she would not have to endure any more punishment. She would never have to struggle again, that is what she wanted in the first place is it not? To be free, she thought. Who cared whichever way she got it, as long as she got what she wanted? Seifer raised his blade, like he had so many times and would do so many more times. Laguna began to realize what was going to happen. He remembered Raine, how he had just let her go and how he just gone on to Esthar with nothing to keep him behind. This wasn't right and this wasn't going to happen, he thought. He slowly got out of his chair, struggling to keep his balance. Christine was no more than a few feet away from him, but everything came so slow. His legs were weak as was his body and felt like they were going to buckle under him at any moment. He steeped towards her in front of the eyes of everyone. 

"Don't do this it isn't her fault," Laguna said. 

"Not even you can save me, this what I deserve." She said.

"No, nobody deserves this. Besides don't you remember I could never stand losing you, you don't understand." 

"You couldn't love me, I'm too dirty to love." Christine was in tears, for the first time in forever she was crying. He put his arms around her, shielding her from the world's eye. He held her gently and swayed her back in forth comforting her. He loved her. That was all to be said, and she loved him. Could love brake down coarse barriers and make you a better person, maybe she thought. This isn't what she wanted, this isn't what she planned, but somehow this felt better. She looked up into his eyes and put her own arms around him. This she could get use to, she thought, very use to. 

Seifer looked back at Quistis, this girl that was once his bossy instructor, but now what? It just made you think about things, or at least it made Seifer think. He saw Squall walk past Christine and Laguna, back to Rinoa who still sat bound in her seat. Squall whispered something to her as he undid her cuffs. He lifted her arms up carefully and scooped her into his hold. Her legs dangled off the end of his arm and her head laid nuzzled into his jacket. She would be fine, he thought. So this is how everything was to end? Everything would return to normal soon, like nothing had been wrong to begin with. This was it; the world would once again be at peace. Be boring, there would be nothing left for him to seek, no challenges anymore. The knight was left without anything to protect no point. He hated the future he would hate the return, the return to Garden and a return to reality, the fantasy was over. The dream was over and the boy was waking. Seifer just stood there aloof as friends hugged and people recovered. _This isn't happening. This couldn't be happening! _He looked around to see all them smiling in relief as the arduous battle was concluded, and everyone beginning to awaken. This was it and he even saw Squall and Rinoa kiss; he looked longingly at Quistis. Maybe someday she could be his, and someday he would be great and someday the world would embrace him too. Someday he could return.

* * * *

Squall felt the cool breeze blow past him, the salty smell of the ocean near by permeating. The blue waves of the ocean splashed up against and made a pleasing sound. He heard birds far off and a hawk swooned by. The cliff was jagged and high up. It was rocky and the dust kicked up trying to get into his eyes. There was a lighthouse near by that was old and its white paint was chipping. Besides the light house was an aged stone building, once used for an orphanage but could no longer keep the very winds away that had broken it down with time. The land was mostly barren, siting only a few yellow shrubs and overrun with weeds. Except for the one flowery meadow that he knew so well. It was a clear night and the sun would brake through at any moment. The silver moon still lied high up in the sky but it was going to fade soon, along with the fiery stars. The others knew when to leave him alone and this was one of those moments. The rest of them were probably at Garden, which for now was located near Edea's house. Selphie had decided that they should pay a visit to Edea to see how she was doing and all, funny how she refused to leave that aged old house. It must give her some kind of comfort, he thought. Laguna had stood by Christine to the end, probably a first for him to commit to any women, but he had. Christine had reached beyond the past and was now trying to embrace a future. So Galabadia and Esthar would still be allied. In fact Esthar was going to help repair the damage done to Galabadia with FH. 

All had seemed to work out for the best the world was finally in some peace, Seifer thought. The bed he was sitting on was well worn from time, picked away at slowly from the elements. It didn't matter to him though, he was deep in thought and not even the frigid air that blew through disrupted him. For once he was glad to be alone, especially because he didn't want to deal with that messenger girl or that cowboy guy, or even Squall. He knew he had messed up again, and it seemed to him he was getting into a long spiral of mess-ups.

You're nothing Seifer, just a piece of crap nobody wanted, not even your own parents. 

His parents when he start thinking of them, he thought? He had failed miserably at anything he had tried, SeeD, a Sorceress' knight and even now when he was going to kill that bitch. And what made everything harder was seeing Squall have everything he didn't. He heard footsteps on the old broken tiles, but the figure said nothing, all he could make out were the black boots and the slim leggings. He looked up to see her blue eyes starring back at him.

"What do you want?" He asked her coldly. 

"Seifer, my favorite student," she said with a smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She sat down besides him.

"Look, I don't know I'm just so confused right now. I mean what exactly went on between us?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know maybe we were caught in the moment?" He responded.

"Maybe." She offered.

"Why does it matter now?" He asked.

"I'm cold, can I have your jacket?" She asked changing the subject.

"Then what will I use?" 

"Just forget I said anything at all," Quistis said dismissing him, she began to get up, but was stopped when he grabbed onto her arm. 

"Wait, here." She sat down on the bed again. He took off his long gray trench coat, and put it over her quivering body. She pulled it closer, and smiled. 

"Thank you Seifer," their eyes meet again. This was a moment when even Seifer's pompous ways and Quistis' self-control could not get in the way; this was a moment when a girl and a boy kissed. 

So across the world a similar site could be seen in the town of Winhill. As the sun shined on the green grass that blew in waves like the crystal blue seas. They made their way through the quite old country town, the birds singing their lulling songs in the background. The thatched cottage's, and the stone cobbled paths made the town an ideal escape from the hectic problems of the world. It was comforting to visit the one place that hadn't been overrun with new advances and wasn't so sterile, cold. He had his arm around her, holding her close. And she walked with a carefree smile, her head against his chest her hand around his shoulder too. And he smiled at her too. She didn't know how he could forgive her, the very women who had threatened his life. But when she asked him about that he had stated simply that he didn't want to lose her again. Then he suggested they go to some town called Winhill, which she had only heard of. 

"You were right, this town is quaint," she said. They stopped at a familiar building with the same red overhang. It was tired and unkempt, but it brought tears in his eyes. The same smell of food and kind homely feeling all around. Christine saw the look of pain on Laguna's face and stopped in mid-step. "You really loved her didn't you?" 

"Just like I love you too," he said looking into her eyes. She wiped the tears away from his flushed cheeks. 

"No, you love me. But it's not the same, and it shouldn't be. Maybe we should take all of this a bit slower," she offered. The truth was she didn't want to slow down one bit, in fact she couldn't stand being without him. But she saw how much just being in the town affected him he wasn't ready, she thought.

"It's been seventeen years, I think I'm ready," he said with a snide laugh. He didn't want be alone, but was he ready, he thought? 

"Don't worry about it, we'll take things nice and slow," he grinned and pulled her close. "Nice and slow," she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek, then on his forehead, and then on his lips. 

Irvine chased after Selphie futilely. She had run away when he had tried to talk to her. He could here her footsteps upon the old stone squares. She refused to talk to him after the ball and he had been wildly chasing her about. But maybe it was for the best after all he wasn't ready for any kind of commitment. That is what she had wanted, commitment? He stopped in mid-step as he saw Quistis and Seifer. They were both sitting on a tired out aged bed. His long trench coat was over her shoulders and her eyes were peacefully closed. Seifer's arm was wrapped cozily around Quistis, he decided to let it go. He stepped out of the musty orphanage not having a clue to her whereabouts and sighed. This wasn't working, he thought. He starred out to the horizon; the sun was already beginning to peak through the dark sky. The braking of a new day, a day that offered new chances, new experiences, new hope with Selphie, he thought. The light reached up from the nothingness and invaded the calm night to banish the troublesome moon and bright piercing stars along with it. Pink and gold touched the quite countryside, but the night still controlled the sky. This is what he was seeing without her, all alone. His gaze shifted from the sunrise to a girl that stood leaning against the building starring out to the distance. 

"Come here often?" He asked her, a hopeful smile on his face. 

"No, not when meanies like you are lying around," she continued to stare out into the horizon.

"Selphie, I'm _really_ sorry, okay," he pleaded.

"How Irvine, how can I believe that? What's to stop you from going off with someone else, what do I have to keep you here why not Quistis?" She looked at him questioningly. 

"Because I don't care about Quistis or anyone else that way," he paused. "Only you." He opened his arms out ready for her embrace, but she stood there instead with her arms folded and a look of contempt.

"Maybe someday Irvine." She said. But right in the middle of the moment Zell came running out of the building. They could hear yelling behind him.

"I'll get you Chicken-Wuss!" Seifer yelled at Zell his arm shaking in the air after the young boy. He stood in the doorway as Zell ran away. Quistis came up from behind to join him. Selphie and Irvine starred at them curiously. Quistis was still wearing his trench coat. 

"I knew it! I knew it!" Zell shouted back excitedly. He sprinted behind the orphanage where he could no longer be seen. 

"What was that all about?" Irvine asked Seifer. 

"Aww, nothing. Nothing at all, just get back to doin' whatever you were doing with the Messenger girl," he laughed. 

"Seifer!" Selphie looked at him with anger.

"Sheesh, I'm sorry didn't know you were so touchy about that sort of thing," he waved his arms around mockingly.

"Yeah then so why is Quistis wearing your jacket?" Irvine questioned.

"Well the lady was cold so like the gentleman I am I offered her my jacket," Seifer offered. Quistis smiled at him, Selphie and Irvine couldn't help but laugh. And it seemed like they were old friends, they were, he thought. They started walking to find and ketch up with Zell.

Edea looked at the group and smiled, her tired out eyes lightened up for a moments contempt. These were her children all grown up, all with there very own lives. And they had saved the world again, Cid would be proud, she thought. Even Seifer the wild child had settled and found someone. She looked back at the glowing Garden that lied at port; it hovered effortlessly off the beach. _They are finally happy._ But she saw one figure far away that carefully walked to the cliff to join what she could only make out a shadow. The girl came running up from afar, seeing him alone. She passed over the coarse land almost losing her balance and falling into him. He pulled her up and she laughed like she had done the stunt on purpose. 

"For a princess you've got no grace," he played around.

"And for a SeeD you've got some nerve to fall in love with a Sorceress, besides other things. So what's wrong with you?" she added. The silence between them continued. "You can tell me, come on Squall. You'll just bottle it up for a really long time in till finally you'll burst into pieces and then where will I be without a knight?" She pressed.

"That's right you still are a Sorceress," he starred into her dark eyes.

"Yeah, but you know what?" She stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't care," she smiled.

"Finally." She laughed again and put her arms around him. 

"Shut up and watch the sunrise with me," she ordered. He pulled her close against him, so she could hear his heart beating. And together they starred out into the forever seeing the golden sun, rise above like it was the first one of a New World. A world filled with love. 

__

"Love is all you need"-John Lennon

The End

__

#### Author's Note: Is this case yes love did conquer all so there. Oh my it's finally over, sigh. Heheh hope you enjoyed this little trip into fantasy but now my dear reader it is time to wake up and return to reality, sigh again. This was really hard for me to write considering I like dark fics and well this story isn't exactly dark, oh well it's finally over. I'd like to thank my friend FuFu Deville and as lamely as this sound my mom for putting up with me and there help for getting me through this. Oh and Kate, hi! Hehehe and I would really like some feed back too!

****


End file.
